Semper Fidelis
by Leslie4
Summary: Willow leaves the gang after a magick intervention and gets recruited by an unlikely source. WGraham Completed
1. Default Chapter

Part 1

"Giles, look out!" Willow yelled as the demon they were fighting made a move toward him.

Willow's yell allowed Giles to barely avoid the poisonous spike protruding from its shoulder as it lunged in his direction. Nothing they were doing was working. Buffy was holding her own against its twin but she wasn't winning. Xander was slumped against a tree where the demon had tossed him. He was holding his arm carefully. It didn't feel broken but he wasn't sure.

Willow frantically looked over at Buffy but she was too busy fighting her own demon to be able to get to them in time. There was no help for it she would have to use magick even though she had promised she wouldn't, ever since the whole Rack/Dawn incident.

Oh well, in for a penny in for a pound she thought. Searching her mind for a spell any spell that would help. Perfect. Willow mumbled the incantation that she had used against Glory's minions hoping to make the demons just disappear like the minions did.

Buffy was shocked when she tried to kick the demon in its midsection and her foot went through it. Not like it was a ghost but like it was liquid.

"Gaaaaah, gross."  Buffy quickly yanked her foot out of the demon. She looked over at the demon Giles was fighting and saw that part of its face was melting down over itself. "What is going on?"

Willow watched horrified as the demons began to melt in on themselves. It wasn't until they were almost melted that she noticed that her constant headache had disappeared. She had had a headache ever since she went cold turkey but she just thought that it had been from stress now she wasn't so sure. Added to the fact that the demons weren't supposed to be melting but fading from existence made Willow think that maybe going cold turkey had not been a good idea.

Giles looked over at Willow and saw the guilty expression on her face and knew that she'd used magick to defeat the demons. He quietly moved to her side, "Which spell did you use?"

"W-what?"

Giles looked into her eyes, "Which spell did you use, Willow?"

"T-the same one I used on Glory's minions. They weren't supposed to melt just fade away."

Buffy could not believe that Willow had used magick when she had promised not to. Sure it defeated the demons but that didn't mean they couldn't have found another way to defeat them.

Xander gave a moan of pain as he tried to stand up. Giles looked over as Buffy helped Xander to stand and then turned back to Willow, "We'll discuss this after we take Xander to the hospital."

Willow nodded and followed Giles as he moved to open his car door for Xander. Neither seeing the dark figure watching from the shadows.

~~~~

Xander was still unsure about this whole intervention thing that Giles and Buffy had planned. He knew they had to show a united front or it wouldn't work but knowing Willow like he did she would probably view it as a betrayal. It wasn't, they were doing it for her but she might not see it that way. The picture of that demon slowly melting would probably stay with him for a while. Giles had said it had been a slow and painful death. Yeah okay, demon but it demonstrated that Willow shouldn't do magick. There were too many examples of it going wrong. Okay a few examples of it going right like when they fought Glory. It was a big help then. Buffy had decided to jump if it came down to it when Giles had realized that it was Summers blood not necessarily Dawn's. Willow's frustration of not being able to heal Tara caused her magick to go out of control at the site. The positive was that it weakened Glory/Ben enough that Giles and Buffy were able to defeat her while Spike got to Dawn before Doc did. Tara never recovered and Willow had gone further into magick as a crutch until it came to a head with the whole Dawn incident.

Last night had been the final straw for Buffy and Giles. If Willow didn't stop she could really hurt someone. Not intentionally of course but that wouldn't stop this disaster waiting to happen. Xander just hoped that this intervention worked and didn't cause more problems.

He looked nervously over at Buffy and Giles as he heard Willow coming down the stairs.

Willow noticed the others gathered and watching her somberly. Trying to lighten the mood, "What is this an intervention?"

When Xander winced and Buffy just looked at her she knew something was wrong.

~~~~

The jogger reached down and tied his shoes outside 1630 Revello Drive. Looking over his shoulder at the man sitting on the front porch across the street he gave an almost imperceptible nod. Straightening up he adjusted his headphones.

Anyone passing by would think that he was singing to himself.

"Are you getting good sound from inside?"

"Yep, clear as a bell. Hang on and I'll patch you through. I think we've finally hit the jackpot. It seems their intervention isn't working."

"So the target will be vulnerable?"

"Roger that."

The jogger began to do stretching exercises as the man across the street patched him in to what was happening inside the house.

The voices came in loud and clear. He returned to his running as he listened. 

~~~~

Willow looked around the room at the people she had once considered her friends. How could they ask that of her? She had just explained about the headaches and that going cold turkey had been a bad idea. She suspected it was physically harmful to do that but she couldn't prove it other than the headaches.

Their voices penetrated her thoughts.

"Willow, we're only doing what we think is best." Giles tried to placate her. 

"Are you, Giles? What happens if I go cold turkey again? What happens when it's needed again? Why won't you help me control it, work with it so what happened before doesn't happen again?"

"That's what we're trying to do now, Willow." Buffy tried to make her best friend understand. "We're trying to prevent what happened from happening again. What would have happened if the demons hadn't melted but Giles or I did? It's just too dangerous."

"But if I could control it . . . Look what happened with Glory."

"Yes, let's." Giles started, "Your emotions were out of control and Glory got the backlash but what would have happened if Dawn or any of the others that were nearby got it? We very well could have had hell on Earth."

"But that's a reason to help me control it not stop completely. What about the headaches?"

"What about the nosebleeds?" Xander asked quietly. "When you used powerful magick it gave you nosebleeds and headaches. Maybe the not using headache was just your body adjusting to non-magick use?"

"And what if it was my body telling me how dangerous it would be to not use magick? What if it's a part of me that can't be separated? I'm sorry, but I just can't give it up cold turkey anymore."

Buffy sadly looked at Willow, "Then you can't be a part of our group. I'm sorry, Willow but until you see how harmful your magick use would be you can't be part of our group anymore."

Willow looked at each one in turn. They sadly returned her glance while Giles and Xander shifted to stand behind Buffy. Willow felt hurt and betrayed. Yeah okay sometimes magick went cablooey but in both instances good came out of it. My god, she had just saved Giles' life last night but did any of them see that? NO! All they saw was the horrible deaths of the demons. Okay so that was bad but hey bad, evil demons gone. Not to mention her headaches. No matter how hard they argued Willow knew deep inside that not using magick at all would have horrible consequences for her. So if that meant she couldn't be part of the Scoobies then so be it. She'd find a different way to control and harness her power. She really wished Giles would be the one to teach but it didn't look like he wanted the job. She'd still fight the good fight but in her own way and on her own terms.

With resolve face firmly in place she looked at each one. "I'm sorry that you all feel that way and if you insist I can't be part of your group then okay. I wish we could work together but I have to do this. I can't give up my magick, even for you. Just remember that you were the ones that forced this decision on me."

With tears she turned to go up the stairs. "I'll pack and be out of the house in a few hours."

When Willow was up the stairs Xander began to pace and run his hand through his hair. "We did the right thing, right? I mean, she'll come to her senses and know that we were really trying to help. Right?"

~~

"Bingo!" The jogger mumbled as he heard the confrontation come to an end. "Target is vulnerable. Prepare to intercept when she leaves house."

"Roger that." The man across the street stood and entered the house. "Willow is vulnerable and perfect for our new program. Do you think you'll be able to recruit her Agent Finn?"

"I believe so, Sir. The Initiative made her wary of the Government but I believe I can convince her that we're different. Permission to speak freely, Sir."

"Granted."

"I think even though she's vulnerable Willow will have a lot of questions and concerns. I think we should be honest about everything from the very beginning. If she so much as suspects we're holding something back she'll refuse to join."

"Agent Finn, are you suggesting that we tell a civilian all about our program and our ultimate objective before she joins?"

"Yes, sir if you expect her full cooperation and at the briefing I got the impression that her magick could become a very powerful tool in our battle with the demons. She has proven that she can keep secrets. She has shown no indication that she has breeched the agreement concerning the Initiative and she is very careful about Buffy's Slaying activities."

Agent Williamson looked out the window to the Slayer's home across the street. It had been a few years since he'd actually been in Sunnydale. It was when they picked up Agent Marcie Ross. Her invisibility had proven invaluable in the war against terrorism and her success had given him the idea for this new project.

Infiltrate the demon community with operatives with supernatural powers. Their first recruit had been the demon Whistler. He had wandered aimlessly after the whole Acathala/Angelus disaster. It wasn't until he was recruited by their agency that he had been given another purpose. Whistler had become one of their first operatives and one of his best, the intel that he had been able to send back to Quantico had helped Riley and his team take out a nest of demons in the jungles of South America.

If Willow proved half as capable as their intelligence on her she would be a very valuable asset.

The agent posing as the jogger ran around to the unlit shadows of the side entrance before quietly melting into the house itself. 

"Willow is a go. I just heard her talking as she came down the stairs. Be ready to head out, Finn."

Riley picked up his backpack and prepared to meet with Willow. Willow had come to the attention of Williamson when he had been in Sunnydale a few years ago and Riley had agreed to take this assignment to bring her on board. He thought she would be a great addition to his team.

Riley waited in the shadows watching as Willow left Buffy's house. He quietly followed her as she wandered aimlessly toward her house. She came to a small coffee shop, hesitated and then stepped inside. He smiled as he watched her order coffee. Even better, he thought. 

Xander had said he'd bring her stuff to her parent's house so she wouldn't have to and Willow didn't really feel like talking to him again so she decided to make a stop at the coffee shop. She needed to decide where to go from here. She had been running on emotion but now she had to plan.

A small frown marred her forehead when a shadow crossed her table.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Riley?"


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"Come on, Willow do it again."

Willow wiped the sweat off her forehead and glared at Sam. She was very tempted to send an energy blast at Sam but magick or any demonic advantages were forbidden in the hand-to-hand training sessions.

Samantha Finn just smiled at Willow. Their friendship had started tentatively in Sunnydale and had blossomed with Willow's training.

"Right." Willow mumbled and prepared to attack Sam. This was just another area that she wished Giles had trained her in. But to be fair she hadn't been all that interested in weapons training or hand to hand fighting when she could use her magick.

Willow leaned in to kick and Sam easily avoided it. Willow blocked Sam's punch and twisted her body to flip.

Sam smiled up at Willow from the ground. "Knew you could do it."

Willow smiled back, "Yeah after about twenty tries."

"Record is still thirty tries so you did good. You'll be moving on to covert operations tomorrow. Small field tests."

"We'll still train in combat?"

"We can still spar. Do you think I'd give up the chance to keep kicking your ass?"

Willow smiled down at her, "Who's on the floor today, missy?"

Sam swept her foot around knocking Willow to the ground, "I'd say we both were. Never let your guard down with an opponent."

"Is that the last lesson oh wise one?"

"For today anyway."

They stood, both retrieved their towels and made for the showers.

"You've done really well, Willow. With all of your training."

Willow smiled remembering her first days as a raw recruit. It hadn't been pretty and she had been on the verge of telling Riley and his superiors to forget it. But one morning she'd mastered a particularly difficult for her move and then a spell went right. It had made her determined to not fail in this. That and the fact she wanted to show Giles, Xander and Buffy that she could still fight the good fight but also use her magick.

~~~~

Willow thought back to the day that Riley recruited her as she waited nervously for her covert ops instructor. She had promised to listen with an open mind and she was glad she did. She had been suspicious at first especially when Agent Williamson came in to talk to her. She hadn't trusted that he was telling her everything. She remembered the lessons learned from Maggie Walsh and Adam too well. 

She wouldn't be military though she would work with the military through this agency. They operated under the full knowledge of the President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. This was no secret government agency that experimented on demons. In fact they worked with demons. They took Willow to see their training facility where humans and demons were working together. She was allowed to wander on her own without escort and she had all access to their computers as well. She hacked into the floor plans and was relieved to see there were no secret rooms. 

Willow had found a Talaka demon in the hallway and had asked her questions about the fair treatment of demons. When she was satisfied that there were no secret experiments or an army of chipped vampires and that the demons here were fighting because they wanted to not because they had to she agreed to see Agent Williamson's superior.

Agent Menendez told Willow their mission. They were a wide based operations that worked all over the world not just at hotspots like Hellmouths. In their intelligence gathering they learned that the demons were more organized than they had originally thought. They had a chain of command like any community with a few 'big bads' at the top.

What Willow learned was that even the Master and the Mayor were small fish in the large pond of the demon community. They were going after the few 'big bads' and infiltrating from the inside. The demon and humans were working together to keep the balance between the light and dark. It was no longer the Vampire Slayer alone fighting the forces of darkness. There was a whole agency out there fighting the fight and taking it the next level. Using magick, using demons, using military covert operations, using technology to infiltrate and destroy the 'big bads'. Willow had been impressed and the offer to join was accepted with the stipulation that she could leave anytime she felt uncomfortable there. 

A sound behind her brought her out of her thoughts. She saw her covert ops instructor closing the door as he entered the room. 

"You ready, Rosenberg?"

Willow nodded and narrowed her eyes. She kept trying to place him. He looked familiar but she couldn't remember his name. 

He cocked his head waiting for an answer and Willow's memory clicked into place. She had a name with the face, "Graham?"

Graham lips twitched, "I bet you never thought we'd be on the same team."

"I can honestly say that never crossed my mind."

"Well then let's go, recruit."

Great, just great she was going to have Graham as her covert instructor. Who would have thought a few years ago that she would be recruited by Riley and working with Graham as a deep undercover agent for the Government in a sting operation that involved the demon community. She just hoped she would be able to pull this off.

She had never been very good at lieing until she hid her magick use from her friends. Then she got good at telling them what they wanted to hear.

Whistler had told her the trick to a successful covert ops career was to stick as close to the truth as possible. She had hoped he would be her instructor but he'd been given an assignment a few days ago.

Willow followed Graham down the hall and to another room. There were clothes laid out for both of them.

"Can I just say, huh?"

"We're going clubbing."

"Oh well, okay then. That explains everything. Not."

"There's a new demon club that's opened up. You're first field assignment is to see how well you blend in to the demon community and mine is to see what intel I can gather."

That seemed easy enough. Willow picked up her clothes and smiled. "Did someone watch the movie 'The Craft' before going wardrobe shopping?"

Willow held up a black lace dress. It screamed goth-chick wicca wannabe. 

Graham looked over his shoulder and grimaced. "Marci's idea of a joke, I think. She's the one that got the clothes for you."

Willow sighed and went into the changing room. As she opened the door she saw her real outfit suspended in midair and heard Marci giggling.

"Well at least it wasn't my vampire outfit of leather corset and pants."

"That CAN be arranged, recruit."

"That's okay. This is just fine." Willow took the outfit and began to change. God she hoped she wasn't the new recruit for long. She'd been teased by Whistler, Sam, Riley and now Marci. 

"Rosenberg, you ready yet?"

"As I'll ever be." She mumbled before opening the door.

Graham looked into the room which appeared empty but he knew Marci was still in there. "Does she have her wire in place?"

"Yep, just have the boys check it for sound before you get in the club and right as you enter. Just to make sure of the volume with the club noise."

"Okay and thanks, Marci." Graham waved goodbye before leading Willow down the hallway.

"The first few exercises you'll wear a wire so we can monitor you and be there in case you need back up. When you feel comfortable enough to go solo you'll wear it one last time without a partner and if that's successful you'll be ready for your first true solo operation."

Willow just nodded.

Graham smiled over at her. He remembered his first time going solo in Sunnydale. He was scared but excited at the same time.

"You'll probably pass this part quickly and easily with all your experience with Buffy."

"Not much call for covert operations on the Hellmouth. We see, we research, Buffy kills, we go home. And have I mentioned I get stage fright?"

Graham asked himself again what he'd done to deserve this assignment. He thought he was past the training of raw recruits. Nothing against Willow but he wanted to be in the field again. He'd complained to his CO but it did no good. The compromise was this club opening. Graham could be in the field and Willow would have her first experience in covert operations.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"Can you hear me now?" Willow giggled as she walked toward the entrance of the club.

"Ha, ha, Rosenberg. You know the first three times that was funny now you're getting on my nerves."

Willow smiled at the voice hissing in her ear. Having been the new recruit and having been on the receiving end of the teasing it was nice to give a little back.

A smile quirked Graham's lips as he slipped his arm around Willow's shoulder. To anyone looking it was a loving gesture and the perfect cover up to his whispered instructions. "Once we're inside we'll split and I'll work the room while you mingle. Don't worry about gathering information for right now. If you hear something great but don't seek it out. This is just a small exercise to see your blending abilities."

Willow blew out a breath and tried to calm her racing heart. "Okay. I can do that." I hope she muttered under her breath.

"Sanctuary rules apply so you'll be safe inside. If you think you can't handle a situation just give a signal and I'll be right there."

Willow nodded. She had pretended to be her vampself in high school this can't be that much different.

Graham and Willow finally made it to the front of the line.

"Invitation?"

Graham pulled out a parchment card and handed it to the doorman.

The doorman took the invitation and looked over at Willow. "Sanctuary rules apply. No magick unless it's for entertainment."

Willow blinked, how had he known she was a witch? "O-okay. Sure thing. No magick except for fun."

The man let the velvet rope fall allowing Graham and Willow to enter the club.

Willow's eyes widened at the scene. The ceiling looked like the night sky with candles floating in mid-air. A DJ was playing rock songs and there were vampires, humans, and demons of all shapes, sizes and colors mingling around the club.

"Wow."

A voice in Willow's ear hissed, "Well, volume is still good. You're coming in clear. Go forth and blend, recruit."

Willow looked back to Graham who squeezed her shoulder and indicated he was leaving her to roam. She turned on her heel and made her way over to the bar. She needed to keep her nervous hands occupied plus she wouldn't stand out as much with a drink in her hand.

"What can I get ya?"

Willow smiled at the red skinned demon behind the bar. "I'll have a Miller lite." She really wasn't in the mood for beer but it would be easier to carry around the club.

Willow made her way closer to the dance floor to watch and get the feel of the club. It was like a demon version of The Bronze. There were small groups of people watching and talking about other small groups of people. Her lips quirked into a smile as she thought about how close the demon community mirrored the human community. 

Willow slowly relaxed and began to enjoy the atmosphere. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

Willing her heart to go back down into her chest from her throat she turned to see a young man standing behind her.

He leaned in so she could hear him over the music, "Would you like to dance?"

Willow smiled and nodded.

Graham watched as Willow followed her partner to the dance floor. No one was watching her more than they should. So far she wasn't sticking out as anything other than what she was pretending to be. An attractive young woman out for a night on the town.

He noticed a small group of demons gathering in a darkened corner. Bingo. This was probably the group his sources had told him about. Graham melted into the shadows and listened quietly to what they were discussing.

~~~~

Willow turned from her fourth partner for the night, scanning the crowd seeing if she could spot Graham. Damn, he was good. She couldn't see him at all. Just the fact that she knew he wouldn't leave a rookie on their first exercise kept her from panicking.

A demon sitting in the corner watching the dance floor caught Willow's eye. There was something just a little off about him and she couldn't place it. It's not like she knew what kind of demon it was so she wouldn't know what was normal or not but as Buffy said, this demon was giving her the wiggins.

Trusting in Graham to be there for her she turned back to her partner and smiled as the music ended. She made a small surreptitious movement with her hand and prayed that Graham noticed. If not, she would wander to where the demon was and put the wire to good use.

Before she even got all the way off the dance floor she felt a strong arm encircle her waist, "Have you been waiting long, baby?"

Willow hoped her face didn't reflect her shock before she turned in Graham's embrace. She put on her best pout hoping it was sexy but dreading it looked like a petulant two year old, "Not too long, Steven here kept me occupied until you got here."

Graham looked at the vampire and smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. He didn't know why Willow had called him over and he wasn't taking any chances in case Steven was the reason.

"Thanks for keeping her busy, I'll take it from here."

Steven saw the threat in Graham's eyes and raised his hands defensively. "Hey, no harm man. Didn't know she was taken."

Well, obviously Steven wasn't the reason so Graham grunted in acknowledgement and turned Willow away. Pretending to nuzzle her neck he asked, "So if it wasn't Steven, what caused you to signal me over?"

Willow wrapped her arms around Graham and turned them so he was facing the corner, "See the demon sitting in the far corner with the dark green shirt?"

Graham raised his eyes but not his head and looked into the corner. His eyes widened just a fraction as he recognized the demon as one of the group that he had overheard earlier.

Wanting to see why Willow picked him out of a crowd he asked, "Yep, what about him?"

"There's something just a little off about him and I can't place my finger on why. He's been watching me for the last ten minutes but not stalkery watching just watching."

"Very good instincts, Rosenberg. He was with a group earlier that I overheard discussing an upcoming meeting of one of the regional big bads."

"So why the interest in me?"

Graham dismissed the demon from his mind. He was a lower ranking demon and not really a threat but it was interesting that Willow noticed this demon among all the others that were watching her as well. It seemed she had a natural instinct that was honed over years of living on the Hellmouth.

"He probably felt your power. Demons can sense the supernatural in others. It's how vampires and others feel the Slayer."

"So that's how the doorman knew I was a witch."

Graham kept his arm around Willow's waist as he steered them out of the club, "You did very well in your first exercise. You didn't raise any alarms and you spotted a potential threat. All in all tonight was a success." 


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Willow sat across from her supervisor and nervously chewed her bottom lip. She watched as Agent Williamson read her report. It was her last "official" report from her final solo mission. After this she was on her own. She would no longer be a recruit but an active member of the agency. After Agent Williamson read this report he would place her within the agency and she was anxious as to what they would have her do. Surprisingly she loved the undercover work. Whistler had been correct, it was much easier to play a part when you stuck as close to the truth as possible.

Agent Williamson wasn't really reading the report but watching Willow through lowered lids. He had been impressed with her abilities both in harnessing her power and in working deep undercover. He had read the reports on her and the others of the so-called Scoobies that the Government kept on them prior to her recruitment. Her potential had been noted back in high school as had Alexander Harris. When Harris had gone feral as a hyena and a year later became soldier guy at Halloween he had attracted the attention of the Marines and Special Forces. They still kept an eye on him and if the need arises he might also be approached.

Just that morning a Verok demon had filed a report on the rise of a powerful demon. It was one of the higher-ranking demons, much higher than the Master who had been mid-level. The Verok demon thought he was making a move to insinuate himself higher up. Unknown to others outside the agency and those that needed to know, there was a Council of Demons that ran the underworld and the other dimensions. Even the demons were unaware of this until one of the operatives stumbled upon it accidentally. The Agency caught a lucky break and has been trying to identify those on the Council. The Verok demon felt that the Nazul demon that was beginning to make his move wanted a seat on the Council.

He had just the assignment for Rosenberg. It was perfect for her level of witchcraft and that she was a relative unknown in the demon community. Graham Miller had returned to active assignment when Rosenberg started her solo missions. They worked well together in tight situations and Miller blended in well as a human mercenary for the demons. His persona that he had perfected over the years. 

"Nice job, Rosenberg." Agent Williamson snapped the report closed and leaned over the desk with his hand outstretched.

Willow looked at his hand for a moment she was stunned. No nit picking like he normally did. Showing her all that she missed and where she had gone wrong on her assignment. Williamson cocked his eyebrow and waited. Willow smiled and shook Williamson's hand, "Thank you, Sir."

"I'm placing you in deep undercover work. There will be a briefing tomorrow morning on your new assignment. You'll also be given your partner tomorrow." At Willow's look of disappointment he continued, "All agents are partnered. You don't go solo in deep undercover, there is always backup. Before you get too excited you should think about if you really want this assignment. Deep undercover is just that. No one outside this agency and those with a need to know will know you're undercover. Friends, family, those that you knew in the demon community will not know you're undercover. They will think you are that persona that has been picked for you. You will be isolated from them. Not that you won't be able to see them but you can't be two people, Willow. You can't be the Willow they know and the character you're portraying."

Willow nodded, "I understand. I left my friends when I left Sunnydale that won't be a problem."

"And Angel?"

Angel. Buffy had called Angel after the intervention and it was discovered that Willow had left town. She thought Willow had gone to LA and she wanted Angel to know what had happened in Sunnydale.

He had surprised her one night while she was training with Graham. They had met unexpectedly at a nightclub called Caritas II. Who knew that Angel was such good friends with the owner Lorne? If she had known she would have avoided the place but she hadn't and she had run into him. Literally. He had been supportive but hurt that she hadn't come to see him since she was in town. She explained she wasn't living in LA but on the East Coast and was here just on a short vacation. Graham had "rescued" her and they left the nightclub after the mission had been accomplished but not before Angel got suspicious and almost blew her cover. Graham had signaled ahead and had a limo waiting for them to take them to the private airstrip. Angel had stood in the doorway and watched as Graham escorted Willow into the waiting limo.

The mission always had top priority. Just like Buffy being the Slayer. It was a part of who she was not just what she did. With the lives of her fellow operatives at stake and not to mention the Earth's with the many apocalypses that demons seem fond of, she could definitely stay in character.

Williamson watched the emotions play across Willow's face before a mask settled over her features. That was one of the many reasons why she was picked for this assignment. She had a very expressive face when needed and it could be closed off when needed.

"Won't be a problem, sir. Once in character I can stay in character."

Williamson smiled and walked around his desk, "Didn't have a doubt, Willow. I'll see you at 0700 tomorrow."

Willow mentally groaned she hated early morning briefings. Williamson seemed to delight in them especially after a long night in the demon underworld. She thought he had a sadistic streak in him and this was his way of exercising it.

"Good night, Sir."

Willow wondered if Riley and Sam had returned from their assignment. They had gone to Japan to help rid a small town of Ghost Eaters. She wanted to celebrate her 'graduation' from recruit to agent. Oh well, if they weren't there she hoped they'd be able to celebrate before she left on whatever assignment she was given.

Willow was deep in thought as she opened the door to her room. That was the only excuse she could think of as to why she didn't notice the people in her room until she was pelted with Silly String and they all yelled, "SURPRISE!!!"

Willow laughed as she parted the string from her face so she could see the banner and her friends smiling at her.

"I'm thinking she should probably go back through training if she didn't even notice her room had been compromised." Riley said over his shoulder to Sam as he dragged Willow into a hug.

"It's because we're so superior in what we do that even someone of Willow's capabilities didn't notice." Sharkla, the Talaka demon she met on her tour of the facility, said as she winked at Willow.

"You keep telling yourself that." Sam smiled at her as she gave Willow a hug, "Congratulations, Willow. You'll make a fine agent. Have they placed you yet?"

Willow peeled the string off and smiled over at Graham, "Seems the student has followed in the steps of the teacher. I'm going into deep undercover."

Graham smiled at Willow and then turned to wink at Riley, "That's twenty bucks you owe me."

"You were betting on the outcome of Willow's training?" Sam mock glared at Graham.

"Well look at it this way, Sam. Your husband bet in favor of you. He thought for sure she was going into sweeps because of her magick and the hand to hand that you taught her."

"You keep digging yourself in deeper, Miller." Riley said with a smirk.

"What?! What'd I say?"

Willow took pity on Graham when Sam and Riley just laughed at him, "You basically just said that you thought you were be a better teacher than Sam since you bet against her training. And I might add that you thought my undercover work was better than my fighting skills."

"Wellllllll, now that you mention it Rosenberg your fighting skills could use some work."

Graham was surprised when an appetizer floated in front of him and tapped against his lips. He automatically opened his mouth and began to chew. 

There was a giggle and then Marci's voice, "Here, put something else in your mouth for a while instead of your foot."


	5. Part 5

Part 5

Willow groaned down in her cup of coffee. 0700! What normal human being scheduled a briefing at 0700? Oh yeah Agent Williamson wasn't normal. Willow suspected he was a demon, oooh or maybe an alien like what those Men In Black hunt.

Willow looked up from her coffee when she heard the door open. A Verok demon entered and she nodded in greeting. Her eyes widened in surprise when Graham followed Williamson into the briefing room. 

She wondered which would be her partner. She hoped for Graham but figured the demon.

"All right let's get started." Williamson nodded to the demon who handed both Willow and Graham a packet.

The Verok demon hit the remote and a holographic projection appeared in the middle of the table.

"If you'll open your envelopes you'll see some information I've prepared on this subject."

"His name is Zelana and he's a Nazul demon. I believe he is preparing to make a move into the Council. He's a high-level demon with aspirations of greatness. There isn't an opening in the Council at the moment but I think he wants to create one."

Graham looked over at Williamson, "Assassination?"

Williamson nodded, "Probably to show his power and strength in his supporters."

Willow glanced up from the notes and looked over at Williamson, "And does he have many supporters? I mean enough to be able to pull off a successful coup?" 

"I'm afraid so. There has been dissatisfaction among the higher ranking demons on how the Council is running the community so at the moment anyone willing to make a move will have supporters."

"Is this going to be 'better the devil you know'? Is he going to be our ticket into the Council?"

Williamson's lips quirked, "Yes and No. He is our ticket in but not as a mole. You and Rosenberg however are another matter."

Willow's heart began to speed up as she realized the importance of her first deep undercover assignment. FUCK! They were giving her an assignment that the Agency has been working toward since its inception. 

Oh yeah, no pressure here.

The Verok demon cut the image of the Nazul demon and resumed his seat. 

"Rosenberg, you're going in as a powerful dark witch who hires herself out as a mercenary."

Graham's brow furrowed. He was the hired human gun so if Willow was the hired gun what was his role going to be?

Williamson noted Graham's confusion, "Oh, you're still the hired gun, Miller. Rosenberg is an unknown entity in the demon community and you and she are going to work your way up in Zelana's good graces. You're going to ride his coattails to the inner Sanctum."

Williamson turned to Willow, "I need to know now, Willow. Will you be able to stay in this dark character's persona if or when you are confronted by people you know? Family? Friends? This will be dark for you."

Willow thought about Xander, Giles and Buffy. Would she be able to stay in character if she ran into them? To get to the inner Sanctum of the Demon Council? Oh yeah. They probably would think she went evil because of her 'addiction' to magick. Definitely could be used in her favor.

Willow's mask slipped over her features and she allowed no emotion to show through. Graham shivered when he saw her persona slip in place. He was very glad he knew it was an act, otherwise he'd fear for his life. This was the face of someone that would do anything to get anywhere. He ought to know, he perfected his own version of it for his persona.

"If I run into anyone I know outside the Agency they will not see any traces of the Willow they knew."

Williamson looked into her 'dead' eyes and smiled. She would go far.

"So how do we join Zelana's ranks?"

The Verok demon cleared his throat. "That's been taken care of. Graham, you're reputation proceeds you. Zelana is surrounding himself with the best and you are the best at what you do." The demon turned to Willow, "You're going in with Graham as his new partner. There have been rumors circulating since the two of you showed up in various areas around the country and people began to mysteriously disappear. One of the most persistent rumors was that Graham found you in a little known coven, saw you as his soul mate and brought you in as his partner."

Willow's eyes widened, "Soul mate? They think I'm his soul mate?"

Williamson smiled, "Not that kind of soul mate though we are capitalizing on that term. No, soul mate as in you are the other half of Graham. Not romantically, though that is a major part of it. But more he sees himself in you. A step or two above protégé."

Graham nodded. He could see that. His persona would definitely see the darkness of Willow's character and be drawn to it.

"Do we have a history or is this a recent development?"

Graham needed to know how to brief Willow privately. She needed to know the history of his character. Kills, though not actual kills. He also needed to know if they were supposed to be 'young love' or 'reunited'.

"The stories that we're spreading are of reunited love. We are sticking as close to the truth as possible. You met at UC Sunnydale, were separated and recently ran into each other when Graham did a job for a coven that Willow was with. Sparks flew, you saw your other half, Graham offered partnership, Willow accepted."

"That'll work for my Sunnydale friends as well. They would believe I went to a coven. Angel saw me with Graham in LA and he thought Graham and I were lovers." Willow turned to Graham, "How well did Buffy know you? Would she believe that you turned dark?"

Graham's lips quirked, "Given how closely I worked with Maggie Walsh and stayed with the Initiative right until the end . . .oh yeah, I can see Buffy believing I turned dark. What about you though? Will Buffy and the others believe you've turned dark and are using your magick for the 'dark side'?"

"Buffy and Giles probably will especially if rumors of our exploits get back to Sunnydale via the demon grapevine.  But Xander . . . I'm not sure about. I don't think in his heart he'd believe I would turn evil. Even if he saw first hand how evil I'd become I think he'd rationalize it."

"Will he be a liability?" Williamson was wondering if he needed to be taken out of the equation. 

"No, he'd never do anything that would jeopardize my life. He might try to 'rescue' me and if that becomes an issue I can take him out of the game."

Williamson nodded and stood. "All right then. You all have your assignments. Jawanza, you'll begin dropping hints that you heard Miller is available and has a partner. Graham, you and Willow will begin cutting a swath through the local community. Willow with your dark magick and Graham with your weapons. We've set up a few scenarios for you with our other agents that should solidify any doubts Zelana might have about your capabilities."

Graham, Willow and Jawanza stood and nodded at Williamson as he left.

Jawanza turned to Graham, "It'll probably take about a week to set up Zelana."

"That would be great. That's plenty of time for Willow and I to start our campaign."

Graham waited until the Verok demon left them alone before turning to Willow, "We need to spend time together not just on our scenarios. We need to become comfortable enough with each other as our characters that our closeness is seamless and not awkward. Any hint of discrepancy could get you or I killed. Going into character 24-7 blurs the lines between fantasy and reality. The more comfortable you are in all aspects of your character's life the better it translates."


	6. Part 6

Part 6

Willow let the mask fall into place as the chauffer opened her door. Graham's hand pressed comfortably at the small of her back as he escorted her into the building where they were to meet Zelana. Graham had finally received the call setting up the long awaited meeting.

The only outward sign of Willow's nervousness was the slight tapping of her foot as they waited for the elevator to arrive at the penthouse floor.

The slight ping of the elevator caused its occupants to move to either side of the door. Standing in front of a door to an unknown destination could get you killed.

Zelana smiled as the doors to the elevator opened and revealed an empty cab. He had wanted the best and he'd gotten the best. Only a fool would arrive at the home of a demon without precautions.

"Welcome to my home." He smiled as he felt magick surrounding him. The witch had put a barrier up before they exited the elevator.

Graham's gun was by his side as he held out his other hand to Willow and never taking his eyes off Zelana they left the elevator's cab. 

Willow felt the room for any magickal essences and felt none that shouldn't be there. "Release."

"Nicely done, my dear."

Willow slightly nodded in acknowledgement.

Zelana escorted them to into his office. 

Willow still couldn't get over the organization of the demon world. They were nothing like the demons she was used to in Sunnydale. These were more like the demons that Wolfram and Hart represented and Angel fought against. Powerful and deadly.

Graham holstered his gun but he had a few knives sheathed on his forearm that he could get to very quickly. He sat next to Willow with his arm casually along the back of the settee. It looked intimate but it gave Graham easy access to his knives.

Zelana sat back and watched the interaction between the two mercenaries. He already knew Graham by reputation and from what he heard about his new protégé they were just the ones for the job. If he was satisfied with their work after this job he would hire them for all his work. It never hurt to have a deadly human and powerful witch on the payroll.

"As we discussed on the phone I have a job that requires your unique talents." Zelana began. "There has been dissatisfaction among our ranks and we are attempting to clean house."

"Why hire us? There are plenty of demon mercenaries that would take this job."

"True, but their loyalties would be questioned once the house was cleaned. Not so with you two."

"Yet you trust us."

Zelana looked into their dead eyes before replying, "I wouldn't say trust but you have no interest in our community except who pays on time and who has a reputation for being straight with you. The politics of our realm doesn't interest you. Besides, I have done a little investigating and you have a code that you live by. You don't care about the side but once you take a job you're loyal to that side."

Graham barely nodded in acknowledgment.

The demon slipped a folder to Graham.

Willow looked down into the face of their target. This was the part she was having trouble with. Yeah, okay demon and huge big bad but she'd never killed in cold blood. Sure she killed to stop an apocalypse or to save a life but this was different. This was hunting them down and killing them. She knew it was the greater good as it was their ticket into the inner sanctum of the high-ranking demon council but she knew this was a path she had never envisioned herself going down.

Graham knew that Willow was having trouble with this part of their assignment. They had talked about it at length and he had been brutally honest with her. Your first kill you never get over. It changes EVERYTHING. He still had nightmares about his and it had been years ago. There would be more killing before this mission was over but it would be more like keeping demons in line than the actual hunt and kill. Except of course the ultimate target . . . the head of the council. 

The Agency was under no illusion that the Council would rebuild. For every evil destroyed there were two or three to take its place. It was the equivalent of the Hydra. But it would take them a long time to regroup and if they got lucky they could have a few moles in place.

Graham and Willow flipped through the folder, they would go over it in length after the meeting but for now they were getting just a general feel for the job.

"How closely guarded is he?"

"Like all of us he has minions and demons that he surrounds himself with but there is a growing number among his rank that are becoming dissatisfied."

Willow looked at Zelana, "The next in line is the leader of the coup?"

"Not only pretty but smart. You are correct, his second has become disenchanted with how Groomarc is running his part of the Council."

"Surely he doesn't think that you or whoever takes Groomarc's place will keep him?"

Zelana laughed, "I like her. I see why you would offer her a partnership after so little time."

Graham smiled slightly as he closed the folder, "Yes, Willow has many attributes that caught my attention. We won't begin until it has been confirmed that the deposit has been made into our account. Once verified we'll begin and the job should be completed within ten days."

The demon stood and held out his claw, "Excellent. Once the house has been cleaned I'll have further work for you if you're interested."

"We don't work exclusively." Graham warned.

"Not a problem. As I said, I understand that once you've taken a side you stay loyal to that side."

The elevator door opened preventing any response from either Graham or Willow.

"You'll know when the job was completed."

Zelana nodded as the doors closed.

Willow waited until their driver pulled away before letting her mask fall. Her hands trembled ever so slightly and Graham reached over to entwine his fingers with hers. Willow laid her head on the back of the seat and thanked whoever was listening that she was given Graham as her partner in this mission. 

"You did good, Rosenberg."

Willow turned her head to smile at Graham, "Thanks. I had a good teacher."

"Damn straight."


	7. Part 7

Part 7

Lilah reached over and took the envelope from her assistant. "Thanks, Tracy."

This was the information Wolfram & Hart had been waiting for. Groomac had been assassinated and the powers suspected the mercenary known, as the Hunter was the killer. However rumors had been circling that the Hunter had a partner now. A witch, a very powerful witch.

That was whom this report was on.

Lilah opened the envelope and browsed its contents. "Well, well. Isn't that interesting?" She mumbled to herself as she read. "A Sunnydale Alumni and the one to restore Angel's soul no less."

Lilah hit the speakerphone. "Tracy, please set up a meeting with the top floor."

Lilah smiled at the irony of her latest idea. She wondered if the witch would be interested in destroying Angel. Faith had been a disappointment but this just might work.

~~~

Lilah took the express elevator to the top. To the White Room.

"Any word yet on who hired Hunter?"

"Not yet. But it's suspected that Zelana had something to do with it since he's making a move for the empty position."

The entity that looked like Holland nodded and indicated for Lilah to take a seat. 

Lilah never knew whom to expect when she came into the room. The entity could take any form as long as they had died. She had never seen its true face and never the same face twice.

"I admire his initiative. I like people that see an opportunity and then strike." Holland smiled at Lilah, "It's why I made you senior partner."

Lilah smiled in return and showed Holland the picture. "This is Hunter's protégé. Some even call her his soul mate."

Holland morphed into Buffy, "Well, well. The little witch has grown up."

Lilah eye's widened, "You know her?"

A smile spread over Buffy's features as she caressed the picture, "Oh yes. This one had great potential. D'Hoffryn offered her a position as a vengeance demon but she turned him down. I was biding my time before I approached her. Wonder who got to her first?"

"According to the file the Hunter knew Willow at Sunnydale and met her again at a coven where she was learning her craft."

Buffy set the photo of Willow down, "She left the Slayer? Hmm, didn't think she was ready to leave her job as the Slayer's sidekick."

Lilah looked through the folder, "It seems there was an incident involving Rack and then demons melting. Maybe she went to the coven to better control her powers."

"But that wouldn't explain her taking a partnership with a mercenary and killing Groomac. Perhaps it wasn't all sunshine and roses with the Slayer."

"She probably just got tired of her whiney friend. I know I would."

Buffy smiled at Lilah. "You probably would have put a hit out on her, not leave."

Lilah smiled back, "True."

Buffy looked back at the picture of Willow, "This is very interesting. I think I'm going to watch Willow and Hunter as they rise among the ranks."

"You think they'll stay and not move on?"

Buffy caressed Willow's face, "Oh yes. Zelana would be a fool to let these two go and Zelana is anything but a fool."

Well there went that idea about using Willow to destroy Angel. She wouldn't stand in the way of Zelana. A slow smile crept across her face as a new plan formed. Maybe she could still use Willow just not physically. Lilah bet news that the little witch that Angel cared about had gone evil would hurt. 

He thought he had won when he helped Faith try her hand at redemption. Lilah couldn't wait to tell him the news that he might have won with Faith but the world had a way of balancing things out and while he had Faith, their side had Willow now.

~~~~

Lilah stood on the rooftop looking down at Conner as he made himself comfortable under the tarp. She smiled as she felt Angel approach her from the shadows. Showtime.
    
    "You let him off pretty easy, didn't you?"
    
    "Kid messed up. He knows he messed up."
    
    "Oh god! The return of the moral high ground? This is that guilt is its own punishment thing, isn't it?"
    
    "Kind of my specialty."
    
    Lilah smiled and turned to look fully at Angel, "Gonna use that with Willow?"

Angel was taken aback. What did Willow have to do with anything?

"Willow?"

Gotcha. Lilah laughs, "You really don't know. And here I thought you were just ignoring it. It seems our side has seduced one of yours over to the dark side." She was going to try a Darth Vader accent but thought Angel might not appreciate the humor.

"What are you talking about, Lilah? You're normally not all that cryptic."

"You're right. That's usually you. It's a pain in the ass when someone else does it isn't it? Two words. Groomac assassination."

"That was the Hunter."

"Very good, Angel. It's nice to see you still have connections in the demon world. Heard anything else about Hunter? Like maybe he has a partner known as Red Death or just Red?"

What was Lilah getting at? Surely she couldn't be saying that Willow was involved with Hunter or Groomac's death.

Lilah smiled as she saw the realization hit Angel. Yep, life was good.

"Word is they met in a coven but that they knew each other in Sunnydale. You see, Angel it all evens out in the end. You got Faith, we get Willow. You had Conner, you lost Conner, you had Conner again and then . . ." Lilah looks down to where Conner is among the homeless. "You lose him again. Wonder where he'll end up next? Well, see you around Angel."

Angel watches as Lilah leaves. He could tell Lilah was telling the truth but he was sure there had to be a reason Willow was involved in this. It wasn't like the Willow he knew. But then again the Willow he had seen a few months ago at Caritas II hadn't been like the Willow he remembered either. Maybe Gunn and Wes have heard the latest on Groomac's death.

~~~~

"Ready?" Graham asked Willow before he stopped the car. 

They had taken the job offered by Zelana after finishing the assassination and agreed to live in the Nazul demon's compound. 

Willow didn't think she would ever get over the sight of Groomac's eyes looking into hers as she stripped his life away with magick. She had held it together as long as she could and then made Graham pull off the side of the road where she vomited and cried until she was exhausted. Graham had held her and let her get it out of her system before gently putting her back in the car.

Willow turned to Graham with grim determination. "Let's do it."

Graham put his hand on Willow's to stop her from opening the door, "We're now in character 24-7. Once inside those compound doors there is no going back."

Willow turned her palm over and squeezed Graham's hand before whispering, "I know. Have I told you lately how glad I am that you're my partner?"

Graham smiled at Willow, "Back at you. We'll get through this, Willow." He leaned his forehead against hers, "We'll get the bastards."

"Darn tootin'." 


	8. Part 8

Part 8 

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose and for the hundredth time wished he didn't have to impart the news he was about to impart. God, when had things gone so wrong?

When Spike had come back to Sunnydale rambling about Red Death they had all just thought it was Spike's ramblings. Angel had called him a couple of weeks ago with his suspicions of Willow but Giles had thought it couldn't be possible and he wouldn't believe it until he had hard proof.

Well that hard proof had come last night when an associate of Angel named Gunn had sent pictures of his Willow obviously enjoying the pain and fright of the demon cowering in front of her. It was a grainy photo like from a security camera but there had been no doubt that it had been Willow.

Giles had gotten blind drunk that night clutching that picture of Willow, a man and the demon. The man standing by Willow's side looked familiar but he couldn't place him. Angel said that Willow was a partner with a mercenary called The Hunter and that they had known each other in Sunnydale. Maybe Xander or Buffy will recognize him.

Xander had kept hoping to get word from Willow ever since she left. He had doggedly refused to believe that she would have broken all ties with him. Giles sighed heavily at having to tell Xander that they had finally gotten word about Willow.

Giles decided he had sat in the car long enough and grabbed the manila folder containing the picture and other damning evidence and made his way to the front of Buffy's house.

~~~~

"The subject is entering the house." A soft voice spoke into the agent's ear. The special inhabitants of Sunnydale had been under surveillance ever since Willow went undercover. There had always been stakeouts of some kind in Sunnydale but it was kicked up a notch when Willow's mission began. This mission was too important to the Agency to have any screw ups.

Last night it had been discovered that Giles had received information regarding Rosenberg. Which was nothing new, what was new this time was that Giles believed the news. The agents knew that he would tell the others so it had been decided that they were to gather in the house across the street from the Slayer's once again. The next course of action for the agents depended on the outcome of this meeting. They wouldn't pull Rosenberg or Miller but they might have to send something to distract the Sunnydale inhabitants. If they were busy fighting their own foe they might not give Willow two thoughts until it was too late.

Anyone walking by the Agent wearing the wire would think it was just a neighbor sitting on their front porch enjoying the cool California evening breeze and reading the latest best seller.

"Opening communication for everyone." The agent inside the house clicked a few buttons on the keyboard and the satellite beamed the signal to several agents at once.

~~~~

Buffy took one look at Giles' face and knew that something bad had happened or was about to happen. He had called and said he had something important to tell her and Xander but to have Dawn out of the house. Buffy's heart clinched at the thought of Glory or someone like Glory coming back to try for Dawn. She just knew it had something to do with Dawn otherwise why get her out of the house?

She and Dawn had been growing further and further apart. It had begun with the death of Joyce and come to a head with the magick intervention of Willow. Dawn hadn't wanted Willow to leave and felt the others drove her to it. Dawn had been kind of relieved that they had finally talked to Willow about her magick use because Dawn had been concerned but she didn't think that doing an intervention had been a good idea. Dawn hadn't talked to Buffy for two days after Willow left and like Xander she had never given up hoping to hear from her. 

Giles didn't bother smiling at either Xander or Buffy. This wasn't news that could be softened with a sad smile.

Xander took one look at Giles and closed his eyes. Damn the dream he had last night about Willow must have been true. "It's Willow isn't it?"

Giles turned shocked eyes to Xander, "H-how did you know?"

Xander smiled sadly at Giles, "Well, it seems that Buffy's not the only one to get prophetic dreams. I dreamt about her last night and not in a good I finally found her way."

Hoping to stall Giles asked, "What did you dream?"

"Nope, you first."

Giles took out the contents of the folder and put them on the table. "Angel first called me a few weeks ago with rumors about Willow. I dismissed them because I knew they couldn't possibly be true." Giles watched as Buffy and Xander read through the report that Angel had stolen from Wolfram and Hart.

He knew Xander's dream must have been bad if he wasn't protesting what he was reading. 

A muscle ticked in Buffy's jaw as she read the report. God, Wills what could have turned you? She knew what power did to a person. She had been tempted with Faith in high school but her family and friends kept her grounded. Had Willow been tempted and then when there were no family and friends around to help she took the temptation. Buffy felt like putting her hand through a wall or maybe killing about a dozen vamps. DAMN, she and Giles both had thought they were doing what was best for Willow when they forbid her to do her magick and to get help. 

Giles saved the picture for last. "Spike had been rambling about the Red Death and we all thought that he was just rambling. I'm afraid he wasn't." Giles slid the picture to the table.

Buffy jumped and began to pace, "NO! Damn it NO! Willow would not take the life of someone. Yeah okay in self-defense or to protect someone but not cold bloodedly. I don't care what this report says." God had they driven her to become a killer? Buffy couldn't live with herself if she had inadvertently turned her best friend into a monster like what they fought against. "Xander you can't believe this? Why aren't you protesting?"

Xander was quietly studying the picture. These were the faces in his dream. What could it mean? His eyes narrowed as looked at the man standing next to Willow. Who was he? He looked familiar but Xander couldn't tell if it was from the dream or someone that he recognized.

Xander finally tore his eyes away from the picture and held it out to Buffy, "Just look. As much as it pains me to admit it it's Willow. If she did go bad there has to be a reason. She wouldn't do it. I don't care what the report says or what the picture says. I know Willow and she wouldn't do this without a reason."

Giles looked from Buffy to Xander, "Addiction to magick can be very powerful and like any other addiction it can cause you to do things you wouldn't normally do."

Buffy turned tortured eyes to Giles, "Are you saying that Willow is addicted to dark magick and because of that she is doing things out of her control?"

"Not out of her control, no. She probably knows exactly what she's doing but the pull is so great to the power of the magick that she doesn't care that she's doing it."

Xander stood and began to pace, "Then she needs help and we need to help her."

"Xander, if she doesn't want to be helped we can't make her."

Xander turned on Buffy with narrowed eyes and high temper but she stopped him with her next statement. 

"My god, that's Graham. Graham Miller, Riley's friend."

Xander's eyes bugged out, "Graham Miller? From the Initiative? There is no WAY Willow would have gotten together with anything remotely connected with the Initiative."

"You're right. No matter what the evidence says Willow wouldn't trust anyone from the Initiative except Riley. RILEY! God, I forgot. He and Sam gave me their number when they were here before. We can call them and they'll probably know what's happening."

Buffy dug around in the desk drawer and finally pulled out the piece of paper she was hunting for. She reached for the phone, "Yes, may I speak to Agent Finn, Riley. Tell him we're having a problem. No his last name is Finn. Well, did he used to work there?  Oh, is this actually a flower shop, or is this one of those things where I'm supposed to play along to show that I know it's really secret ops? Oh, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh, OK, right. Well, if some guy named Finn shows up to buy flowers— Yeah. Thanks." Buffy hung up and turned to Xander and Giles. "Wrong number. Or a giant government conspiracy, one or the other."

"Xander, what was your dream about Willow?"

"It was just flashes really, Willow with that Graham guy, Willow with a demon, Willow stripping the life away from a demon, the demon from the picture, other scenes of similar things."

~~~

One of the agents in the house had quickly picked up a secure phone when Alexander Harris had described his dream. Agent Williamson had been afraid something like this would happen when Willow went undercover. 

They had a contingency plan if this scenario had become a reality.

"Williamson."

"Yes sir, it's Donovan. The projection has occurred."

"Damn." Williamson softly mumbled. He had been afraid that Willow's repression of her emotions would have an outlet in her subconscious. Because she was the closest to Xander Harris her memories were being projected to him albeit unknowingly by either party. "Have Finn call the Summers' house and use the story that we've been circulating."

Williamson disconnected from the field agent and then redialed. "Send D'Hoffryn to Sunnydale. Tell him we need to keep them occupied for awhile."


	9. Part 9

Part 9

A cold dead mask slipped over Willow's features as she followed Graham into the bar. Their 'assignment' from the Nazul demon was to squelch an uprising. Before they took it they sent a message back to Quantico to make sure this would correspond with the Agency's plan. After getting the go-ahead from Agent Menendez they were now entering the demon bar.

Their entrance caused the regulars to shift nervously in their seats. The reputation of Red Death and the Hunter was sweeping through the demon community. They couldn't go anywhere without either nervous glances or threats against their lives from demons wanting to make a reputation for themselves.

With a dead look from Graham the patrons went back to their drinks and conversation. Graham made his way to the bar knowing that Willow had his back. The bartender nervously watched as Hunter and Red approached.

"So, uh... what can I get you?" Ted nervously wiped the counter.

"Beer and information." Graham coldly said as he made room for Willow at the bar.

There was a soft click to Willow's right. She slowly turned her head and cocked it to the side while she contemplated the demon at the end of the bar. 

"Oh good. Someone wants to play." Willow continued to stare at the demon.

The demon that had flipped the safety off his shotgun felt his hand move. In horror, he watched his gun hand rise up and turn the gun toward himself.

"Open wide." Willow smirked as she watched the horror on the demon's face as the shotgun prodded his lips.

The demon pinched his lips together and began to whimper.

Willow pouted and turned to Graham, "He's not cooperating."

Graham smiled at Willow before moving around her to stand next to the demon. He clamped his hand on the demon's jaw and squeezed. He leaned in to whisper menacingly, "I believe the lady told you to open wide."

The pressure of Graham's fingers caused the demon's mouth to open. 

"That's better." Willow smiled as she waved her hand. The gun moved between the demon's lips. "Bang." 

Willow smirked as the demon's legs gave out, his gun clattered to the floor and he fainted. "Mmm, that was fun."

Graham smiled as he drew Willow into a kiss before turning to the bartender, "Isn't she great?"

"Y-yeah, great."

Graham picked up his beer and handed Willow hers.  "Now, the information please. We're looking for Tawalda."

There was a soft noise by the pool table that caused Willow to turn her head in that direction. A shadowed figure melted further into the shadows.

Willow placed her hand on Graham's arm and subtly nodded toward the pool table. Graham reached into his wallet and threw some money on the bar before turning away.

With a flick of his wrist the knife that Graham had hidden in his sheath hit its intended target. A loud yelp could be heard and then the shuffling of feet as the others got out of Graham and Willow's way.

The faint widening of Willow's eyes was the only indication that she was surprised to see who was on the other end of the knifepoint.

Clem smiled sheepishly as his fleshy arm was pinned to the wall. "Hey Willow. Wow, you know, long time no see. How long has it been, a year?"

Willow tapped the side of her cheek, as she looked Clem over, "Huh, I didn't think the leash Spike kept on you would stretch as far as Ohio. Tell me Clem, what was it about the name Tawalda that had you creeping back into the shadows."

"Creeping? Me? I wasn't creeping." Clem shook his head no. "I was, um, just getting another stick. You know these darn claws are tough on pool sticks." 

Clem held up his hand that wasn't pinned and showed Willow the scratched stick.

Graham reached for his gun and put the muzzle under Clem's chin. He turned his head to Willow, "Since you know him, is he lying?"

Willow seemed to be pondering the answer to Graham's question. She looked at the pool stick that Clem held in his had, to Clem's pleading eyes and then over to Graham. "I'd have to go with lying."

Graham put more pressure on the gun's muzzle. "That's what I thought. Now, Clem do you really think Willow and I are that stupid? Hmm, what's that didn't quite catch what you said."

Clem swallowed. Bullets couldn't kill him but a large gaping hole through his jaw would take forever to heal. Clem cleared his throat and tried again, "N-no, I don't think you're stupid."

Willow's eyes never left Clem's as she moved forward, "Then, Clem. Can you tell us why you thought you could lie to Graham and me?"

"I'm not lying." Willow just looked at Clem, "Okay I lied about the pool stick but not about the demon. I don't know anyone named Tawalda I swear! I was just trying to leave before you saw me."

"That right? Going to run back to Sunnydale to tell Buffy what a bad girl I've turned out to be?" Willow smiled, "Don't bother. They already know. See, Angel stuck his nose in where he shouldn't have and tattled on me already."

Graham lowered the gun and took the knife out of Clem's arm. He knew from his years with the Agency that Clem was a harmless demon but every show of force helped their cover story. Like the agent that had pretended to pull a gun on Willow tonight. That story will circulate through the demon community once they leave the bar.

Clem sighed with relief when they released him. He had heard rumors about Willow being the Red Death but he hadn't believed them. Looking into her cold dead eyes he no longer held doubts that he was looking at Red Death and the Hunter.

Willow leaned in to Clem and whispered, "I find out that you DID know anything about Tawalda I'll find you and make you regret ever lying to me. Understand?"

Clem didn't answer just nodded his head yes so fast that his ears bobbed and his flesh jiggled.

Graham noticed a demon in the corner that was nervously twitching. He turned his back on Clem and made his way over to the demon, "Something about me make you nervous?"

"W-what?" The demon squeaked. 

"Do I make you nervous? I noticed you twitching every time I glance your way or ask questions."

"O-only an idiot wouldn't be nervous about Red Death and Hunter."

Graham sat down next to him and nodded. "True. But you seem more nervous than the others here. Wouldn't be because you know something about Tawalda now would it?"

The demon closed his eyes. He was dead either way. Tawalda would kill him or Hunter would. "He'll kill me."

Willow held her arms out palms up and said, "Rise!"

The demon felt himself float until he was suspended a few feet in the air. He opened his eyes and began to struggle.

Willow smiled cruelly, "Oh you'll die, that's a given.  But the question is how. Will it be quick and painless after you've given us what we want or will it be slow and painful? Dragging the information out of you. Make no mistake. You WILL answer our questions."

Graham came to stand next to Willow, "I'm voting for slow. The last death we did was too fast. I need to practice my torture skills anyway. They tend to get rusty from misuse."


	10. Part 10

Part 10

Graham watched disinterestedly as blood seeped from the demon's lips where he had just hit him.

"Where is Tawalda?" Willow asked in a bored voice. They had been at this for a half hour in the bar's back room. The demon was obviously more afraid of what Tawalda would do than what they would do. But that was about to change.

The demon remained stubbornly quiet. Willow looked over at her partner, "I don't think he's gonna tell us anything and I'm getting bored. How 'bout you put your knife skills to work and for every question he doesn't answer you cut off a body part." 

The demon just whimpered and closed its eyes. 

"Say, you don't think he's one of those rejuvenating demons do you? He doesn't seem particularly scared at the fact you might cut his arm off." Willow asked Graham.

"Well, I could always start with his head. I hear a rejuvenating demon can't grow a head back."

"Okay!" the demon shouted. "I'll tell you."

Willow smiled brightly at the demon, "I knew you just needed the right incentive to talk."

"Y-you have to give me protection. Tawalda will kill me."

Graham looked at the demon, "I promise that if you tell us where he is Tawalda won't be able to get to you to kill you."

The demon stared at Willow and Graham before slowly relaxing. Despite their reputation Red Death and Hunter were also known for keeping their word once given.

"O-okay. Tawalda has been meeting with his followers at the old warehouse on the docks of the Ohio River. You know the one at the end of Pier 25."

Willow leaned in to whisper, "This wouldn't be a trap now would it? Hunter and I go to the warehouse and Tawalda is there waiting for us? Maybe you should go with us just to make sure."

The demon gulped nervously, "I swear it's not a trap. Tawalda is meeting with his top advisors this morning. They're supposed to meet him around two."

Willow cocked her head to look at Graham, "What do you think? Is he lying?"  The warehouse had been one of the places Tawalda was suspected of using but they had no confirmation.

Graham just looked into the demon's eyes before he grudgingly nodded. "I think he upheld his end of the bargain."

Willow nodded as she bent down to untie the demon. "Then I think it's time we upheld ours."

Before the demon could react Graham swung his knife and sliced its neck open. It took two more passes before Graham was able to decapitate the demon. "See, Tawalda can't kill you now."

Another piece of Willow's pain was stomped down and hidden to deal with later. She was getting better at stomping down her emotions and showing as empty a mask as she could.

Graham pulled Willow into his embrace. If anyone were watching they would think that Red Death and Hunter got off on the killing. But in reality Graham tried to comfort Willow as best he could. He knew this part of their roles was the most difficult for her. He tried to shield her as much as he could especially when it was just the two of them involved.

Willow gave Graham a quick squeeze to let him know she appreciated it and that she was okay. She schooled her features before stepping back. They had no doubts that their actions were being viewed even when not in the Nazul's compound.

"That was fun. Should we take him with us or leave him here with a warning?"

"Warning, I think."

Willow smiled and thought about it before flicking her wrist. Across the wall just above the dead demon words glowed in blood red, 'Zelana was here'.

"Mmm, short and to the point. Of course when we kill Tawalda that should drive the point home that you're either with Zelana or you're dead."

~~~~

Willow glanced over at Graham as they approached the warehouse. They had come up with a plan on the way over to the docks but she wasn't comfortable with it. Thoughts of Buffy kept running through her mind. She was sure it was because she had seen Clem earlier but for the first time in a long time she wished Buffy were there with her to kick some demon ass.

Zelana believed that besides Tawalda there were eleven demons as his top advisors. That made it a total of twelve that she and Graham had to take out. 

Graham slightly shook his head as he slammed open the warehouse door, "Well, well, looks like someone's having a party and they didn't invite us. I think I'm hurt." Graham turned to Willow, "Are you hurt, Red?"

Willow looked around at the demons who were turning to face them. "I'd have to say yep I'm hurt. You know how much Hunter and I love a good party." Willow turned wide eyes to Tawalda, "I bet our invitation got lost in the mail. I'm sure Zelana would have wanted to know about this get together." She sighed before continuing, "He'll be so sorry that he missed this."

Tawalda never took his eyes off of Willow or Graham, "Oh I don't know. I think you're dead bodies on his doorstep would make a nice parting gift."

"You'd think that but I think he'd like your head in a basket better." Graham replied before turning to the demon that was approaching his left. Pulling the shotgun that he had strapped to his back Graham blew a hole in the demon's chest.

"Inlucesco" Willow yelled as she raised her hands.

The warehouse was flooded with daylight causing the three vampires to explode in a cloud of dust. Graham looked over at her and smiled, "That's my girl."

Without taking his eyes off Willow, Graham pulled the pin from the grenade and tossed it to the demon approaching, "Catch."

The demon's reflex caused him to hold out his claw and the grenade landed with a quiet plop. Before the demon's brain could register what it was Graham flung himself and Willow to the ground and behind a crate.

The grenade caused a small explosion and demon parts rained down around the area where the demon had once stood. "I've got to start wearing old clothes when we do a clean up for Zelana." Willow frowned as she looked down at herself.

Willow called a small ball of flame into her palm. While Willow began to chant the ball grew larger, "Hmm, how many do you think I can get with just one?"

"Last time you took out three demons, if you make it four this time I'll give you a reward."

A slow smile spread across Willow's face, "You're on." Willow throws the ball into the air, "Fly my pretty, fly."

Graham snorted, "You watch the Wizard of Oz too much."

The sphere of fire floated to the ceiling and made its way to where the demons were hastily backing away. Tawalda was yelling at them to hold their ground but they weren't paying any attention to him. They had their eye on the ball of fire. 

Graham kept his sights on Tawalda not trusting him to either flee while the others were occupied or to try to kill him and Willow while they were preoccupied.

The ball flew just over a demon's head who sagged with relief as it missed him. Before he could turn to gloat at the others the ball bounced off the wall and engulfed him in flames.

The other demons scrambled out of his way as the ball reformed and continued on its path. Horror filled their faces as they watched the ball split into three and make a dive into the group of demons.

They all dove for cover but only two made it out as three were also engulfed in flames. The sphere slowly rose before it spiraled down into a trail of smoke before disintegrating into the floor.

Willow smiled over to where Tawalda was standing in stunned horror. He had severely underestimated these two humans and Zelana. But he wasn't going down without a fight. 

"That's four, baby. Do you want Tawalda or the other two that are cowering in the corner?"

Graham's eyes remained locked on Tawalda's face. "I promised Zelana Tawalda's head so I'll take him."

"Okay." Willow turned her attention to the remaining two demons.

Graham raised his shotgun and Tawalda laughed, "Do you really think bullets can harm me?" 

"Maybe not but I bet a nice big hole through your forehead could slow you down."

She stomped down on her sympathy for the remaining two demons and with a flick of her wrist caused the hooks and chains that were suspended from the ceiling to come swinging toward the demons. 

Willow closed her ears to their cry of pain and the gurgle of blood as it dripped from the side of their mouths as the hooks embedded themselves in their chests. The momentum of the swinging chains pulled the demons from their feet and like a grotesque pendulum kept rhythm with the frantic beating of Willow's heart. That was a scene that would follow her until the day she died. Even when she briefly closed her eyes the image was burned onto the backs of her eyelids.

The sound of a shotgun blast caused Willow to spin on her heels to see how Graham was doing. Her eyes widened when she saw that the bullet hit Tawalda and then fall harmlessly to the ground.

FUCK! If he could withstand shotgun blasts they were in deep shit.

Graham grabbed a grenade and tossed it at the demon who merely grinned and caught it before turning to his left and heaving it toward a stunned Willow.

Willow shook her head to clear it before diving behind a stack of boxes.

Graham watched in horror as Willow's body was flung against the far wall with the explosion. 

A dead coldness seeped into his body. All emotions fled as Graham turned his attention back to Tawalda.

Tawalda took an involuntary step back at the look in Graham's eyes. He knew without a doubt that he was looking Death in the eye.

Graham reached his hand in his pocket and kept it there. Tawalda looked at him in confusion waiting for Graham to attack. Why was he just standing there casually with his hand in his pocket?

Graham carefully counted down from when he had to toss the grenade. He was taking no chances with this one. With a feral cry Graham pulled the grenade from his pocket and threw it at the feet of the demon.

The demon didn't have time to react as soon as the grenade hit the ground it exploded. Graham made note of where the head went so he could collect it later but his attention was focused on getting to Willow.

His heart had dropped to his stomach when he saw her body slump to the ground after hitting the wall. She had looked like a little rag doll lying on the ground forgotten by a child.

Graham knelt down and softly cradled Willow's head on his lap. His fingers shakily searched for a pulse and he nearly sobbed with relief when he found it beating strong in her neck.

His head and his heart clicked as one as he stroked Willow's hair. When had he fallen in love with Rosenberg? When had their role-playing become real?  Was it the first time he held her shaking body after their confrontation with Zelana? Was it later while at the compound when they had to pretend twenty-four seven? All he knew was that she had quietly wormed her way into his heart in the months they've been together.

"Willow? Come on Baby, wake up?" 

Willow felt Graham's soft caress and his anxious voice calling to her. If she could just open her eyes but they felt so heavy.

Graham watched anxiously as Willow's eyelids fluttered, "That's it come on wake up, Willow."

Willow pried her eyelids open and saw Graham's concerned face looking down at her.

Graham watched her pupils shrink back to normal as she became accustomed to the light and gave a sigh of relief. Probably no concussion. 

Willow winced in pain as she struggled to a sitting position. Graham kept a hand on her waist; he couldn't seem to make himself break contact.

Willow took a deep breath and was relieved there wasn't any pain. "Well that's good, I don't feel any broken bones."

Graham reached a shaky hand and wiped the blood from a cut on her forehead. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Willow grinned, "Very funny. You're not holding up your hand at all."

"Well you passed that test."

Willow looked up into Graham's eyes and softly gasped at the intense look reflected there. She raised a hand to his cheek, "You okay?"

Graham gave a shaky laugh and leaned his forehead against hers, "Apart from seeing my partner fly into a wall I'm fine."

Graham slowly pulled back and took a breath to calm himself. "I thought I'd lost you."

Willow began to pull her hand away from Graham's cheek when he raised his other one to hold it there. Her pulse began to skip at the look on Graham's face.

Slowly he lowered his head giving time for Willow to pull back if she wanted. A smile crossed his face as Willow raised her lips to meet his. Graham slid his hand that had been holding Willow's on his cheek up her arm and cupped the back of her head.

Willow tensed in pain and Graham immediately pulled back, "Oh god, Willow I'm sorry."

Willow shook her head and caressed his lips with her thumb, "Rain check for when there's no more Willow owies?"

Graham kissed her thumb and then gently nipped on it, "Count on it." He stood and held out a hand to help Willow up, "Let's go collect the head and then we'll stop by Doc's to get you checked out."


	11. Part 11

Part 11

The only indication that Willow needed comforting was the lazy circles that Graham was rubbing on the back of Willow's hand as she absentmindedly looked out the plane's window. Who knew demons owned private jets?

Now that Zelana was on the Council their jobs were to maintain his position. They still took the odd jobs while working for the Nazul demon but for the main part their role was to keep the peace for Zelana.

Which is why Graham and Willow were in the Nazul's plane on their way to Los Angeles. There was some big high-powered meeting taking place there and they were to secure the area. Make sure the lower level demons stayed out of the way.

Willow didn't doubt that Angel knew she was coming to Los Angeles. She was sure word on the street would have spread about Hunter and Red Death traveling ahead of the Council. The meeting was being held at Wolfram and Hart, there was no way Angel didn't know she was coming. 

A light bing and the flashing of the cabin light preceded the captain's voice, "We are now entering LA airspace. We will be landing in five minutes at the appointed runway. Please fasten seat belts and prepare for landing."

Graham gave Willow's hand a slight squeeze before letting go and settling down for the plane's arrival. 

Anyone looking at Red Death would have seen a bored expression on her face as she settled back and waited for the pilot to land the plane. Internally, she was going through her calming exercises. This would be the first true test for her deep undercover work. She knew it would never be the demons that caused her role to slip it would be meeting those she cared about. Intellectually she knew she could meet Angel and the others and stay in character but emotionally she prayed her control didn't slip at the first sight of Angel.

Willow mentally shook herself and thought about the greater good that she was doing. That would be her shield against Angel. She just hoped it didn't crack.

Graham allowed the mask of Hunter to fall into place as the plane's landing gears locked into place. He did a weapons check one last time before exiting the plane.

Lilah leaned against the side of the limo as she watched the Lear Jet taxi to a standstill. Normally this task fell to an underling but she was not going to miss the opportunity to meet Angel's witch.

She knew he was watching from the shadows and she wanted a front row seat to what promised to be a very entertaining reunion.

The plane door opened and the stairs were lowered to the ground. Lilah cocked her head to the side when she noticed the doorway was empty.

A small female hand emerged and her voice carried in the darkness, "Inlucesco". Suddenly the tarmac flared bright as day.

Angel stepped further in the shadows so the sunlight wouldn't touch him.

Lilah smiled ruefully as two of her guards turned to dust.

Willow and Graham exited the plane and Lilah pushed away from the limo to greet them.

Lilah held out her hand, "I'm Lilah from Wolfram and Hart. Welcome to LA."

Willow shook Lilah's hand and Graham just nodded in acknowledgment. 

"Nice magick trick. You know now I'll have to hire again."

Willow shrugged, "One can never be too careful in the night."

Lilah smiled and nodded her head over to the shadows. "I think you have an admirer that is too shy to come over and say hi."

Willow's lips quirked, "Angel is many things but shy is not one of them." Willow turned to where Angel stood among the shadows, "Come to see the prodigal return?"

Angel stepped out of the shadows. He had just been planning on watching Willow, seeing how she acted before he approached her. He definitely didn't want to have the reunion in front of Lilah.

"Lilah."

"Angel." Lilah smirked knowing that Angel wanted her to leave but she wasn't about to miss this.

Willow never took her eyes off Angel. God she wanted to fling herself in his arms and get a comforting hug. She wanted him to look into her eyes and know that it was a mask she wore. To know that she was still Sunnydale Willow underneath it all. But all she saw was disappointment.

Willow ruthlessly tapped down her emotions and raised an eyebrow, "Uh oh, I'm in wicked trouble now. Time to lecture me on the right and wrong of life's choices?"

"The Willow I know wouldn't need the lecture. She once gave it to Faith."

Angel's words cut like a knife but she wasn't going to let him see her bleed. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "That Willow, she was weak and she let her friends dictate what she would or wouldn't do. But you see THAT Willow no longer exists. The light bulb finally went on over her head when the Scoobies kicked her out of their club. A new, stronger Willow was born when she found a new home." Just like Whistler told her, stay as close to the truth as possible and give nothing away.

Graham stood behind Willow and wrapped his arms around her, "I happen to like the new and improved you. It wasn't until you left Sunnydale that I noticed you." He kissed the top of her head while looking at Angel. "You must be Angel. Riley told me a lot about you, of course none of it was flattering considering he was Buffy's boyfriend at the time. I believe he called you assface."

Willow tampered down her feelings and went for the jugular, figuratively. "No I think he calls her new lover that, not Angel." Never taking her eyes off Angel, "I believe you know him… Spike."

"Spike!?" Angel couldn't help the disgust from showing.

Lilah smiled, this was better than she thought it would be. She knew the long history between Angelus and William the Bloody. And now to find out that Angel's soulmate, love of a lifetime was doing him. Oh this was rich. First Cordelia does Angel's son and now he finds out that Spike is Buffy's new lover. It doesn't get much better than this.

Lilah looked down at her watch and sighed. Damn she'd have to cut this short. "You know as fascinating as all this is and everything I'm afraid I'm gonna have to interrupt this touching reunion. You know places to be, people to kill."

"This is not over, Willow."

Willow sighed, "I didn't think it was, Angel. You're nothing if not stubborn. A hundred years of brooding proves that." She turned to follow Lilah to the waiting car.

Graham stayed back and watched as Willow left. Without turning to Angel he said, "Willow has learned an important life lesson that you would do well to remember. It's all about the power and who has the guts to wield it."

Angel didn't acknowledge Graham's comment but instead watched as Willow followed Lilah to the car. There was something off but he couldn't place what it was. He would run the reunion through his mind until the pieces fell into place.


	12. Part 12

Part 12

Xander broke out in a cold sweat as he sat up shakily in bed. The flashes of Willow in his dreams had become sparse when D'Hoffryn came back to Sunnydale to go after Anya. They had been so busy trying to defeat him that Xander had slept dreamless, or at least Willowless.

This dream had been different from the others. His dream consisted of a battle with demons, a grenade explosion, demons stuck on some sort of hook, a decapitation, a plane, Willow, Graham, some lady wearing a suit in a limousine and the odd part…Angel and Clem.

Xander glanced at the clock to make sure it wasn't too early or late to call Giles. This was the first time that any familiar faces appeared. He hoped it meant that either Angel or Clem had seen Willow. Not that Clem would call them to let them know if he HAD spotted Willow but he figured Angel definitely would if he had any news about her. He gritted his teeth when he heard Giles' busy signal. 

Xander made his way into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. His trembling had stopped and he stared unseeingly into the mirror. Willow what is happening to you? Where are you?

~~~

Willow smiled as Graham slipped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the top of her head. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It was harder seeing Angel than I thought it would be." 

Willow had checked the room earlier for any communication devices and it had come up empty. Red Death and Hunter had moved up in the ranks of Zelana's entourage so that he no longer had them under surveillance 24/7 but she hadn't put it past Wolfram and Hart to watch and listen. She had also put up a magickal barrier that prevented any listening or watching by supernatural methods. They were free to be themselves for tonight.

Graham turned Willow in his embrace so he could see her face. "You did good, Willow. You kept it together and showed Angel the new you." 

Even though he knew they weren't under observation Graham carefully chose his words as Willow did. Everything said had hidden meaning if you just knew where to look.

Willow smiled, "Thanks for that. He won't let it go until he sees for himself I'm not the Willow he knew."

And she wasn't. She had changed so much since joining Riley and the others. She couldn't imagine where her life might have gone if she had done what Giles and Buffy wanted her to do and given up magick totally. Probably addicted or worse dead. All the tests that the government had done on her proved that she was connected to her magick and to the Earth. It was like a living part of her. Disconnect that and she would either slowly die or go insane.

He dipped his head and placed a quick kiss on her lips, "He'll figure out what the real you is like."

Willow smiled as Graham pulled back. "Enough about the tragedy that is my old life. How did the meeting with Lilah go? I take it we got our new assignment here?"

"Yep, Zelana wants us to go after a lower demon named Jasmine. She's the last obstacle that is standing in the council's way. Once she's defeated the plan can go forward."

"Not to mention what a coup it'll be that we defeat such a powerful demon. Pretty big notch to add to our belt."

Graham smiled and pulled Willow closer, "Speaking of belts…"

"Mmmm no more owies." Willow smiled up at Graham as her hands slowly snaked under his shirt.

Graham gently cupped Willow's face and stroked her lips with the pads of his thumbs. Willow shuddered with pleasure as Graham slightly increased the pressure on her bottom lip. A soft sigh escaped and he dipped his head to capture it.

The gentle pressure of his lips turned more demanding when Willow began to softly caress his back and arch closer. He lowered his hands to cup her bottom and bring her closer to him.

Willow broke off the kiss and leaned her forehead against Graham's chest willing her heart to slow down and her breathing to stop coming in soft pants.

"Willow, it's okay if you're having second thoughts." Graham closed his eyes and willed his body to relax. He'd probably have to take a long cold shower but it was doable. Showers had become a nightly occurrence for him when his thoughts drifted to Willow while she was recovering from her injuries.

Willow sneaked a peak at Graham and smiled inwardly as she watched him try to get control. Who would have thought that little Willow Rosenberg would have a hottie panting after her? 

She waited until his eyes opened and she gasped at the intensity of his look. She slowly shook her head no as she began lifting Graham's shirt, "No second thoughts here."

A heartfelt sigh escaped his lips as he helped her remove his shirt, "Thank God! I think my skin would have wrinkled if I took another cold shower."

Willow smothered a giggle as she reached up to place a quick kiss on his lips. "Wouldn't want that to happen."

What had started out as a quick kiss quickly escalated to soft moans and sighs. Graham reluctantly raised his head and looked into Willow's eyes. "Are you sure?" His hands hovered over the buttons of her shirt.

She didn't answer him but gave him a slight smile and began unbuttoning the bottom button. Graham's fingers trembled as he undid her buttons and met Willow's hands halfway. Willow let the shirt fall softly to the ground. His eyes never left hers as he flicked open the front clasp of her bra. 

Willow's heart slammed in her chest at the reverent expression on his face as he looked at her.

"God, nothing I dreamed came close to your reality."

All coherent thought left when his hands began exploring her breasts and he kissed his way down her neck. Willow's hands moved to the zipper and she cupped him through the denim. Graham rocked into her touch. God, it seemed like he'd been waiting his entire life for Willow. He didn't want to rush it but he feared that he wouldn't be able to go slow.

With a shudder of pleasure Graham reluctantly stepped back. Willow looked at him curiously but he just gave her a sexy smile and lowered the zipper to her skirt. It softly pooled at her feet and she stood before him only wearing her silk underwear.

Willow shot him a sexy smile of her own as she stepped out of the circle of her skirt and her hands reached for his zipper. He shook his head no. "I won't be able to last much longer if you do and I'll be damned if I'm gonna rush this."

Willow took a step closer, "Slow next time. Want you now."

Graham shuddered at her words and the sight of her standing before him. He gave a strangled sound when she stepped closer and the hardened tips of her breasts touched his chest. He was a patient man and he tried to remember his patience but Willow was wrecking havoc on it as her lips moved down his chest and her hands once again went to his zipper.

With a sigh Graham gave up and promised himself he'd take it slow next time. He let his head fall back and he immersed himself in the feelings that Willow's touch was evoking.

Willow's face had a siren's smile as she guided him back to the bed. He gently crawled and kissed his way up her body until he was positioned above her. Thoughts of Angel, Zelana and the mission fled her mind as she looked into Graham's blue eyes. Her world zeroed down to just the two of them and their feelings.


	13. Part 13

Part 13

Giles hung up the phone and rubbed his tired eyes. Angel had called to tell him that he had seen Willow in LA with Graham. They were meeting with a representative of Wolfram and Hart. Giles vaguely remembered Angel and Wesley talking about the law firm but he really hadn't paid a lot of attention. Now he wished he had. Angel had said that word on the street was that Red Death and Hunter were clearing the path for a high-ranking demon. He didn't have a name of the target and they were all researching as much as they could. 

A very reliable source had gone dry recently and Wesley was doing as much research as he could. So far nothing was popping out at them for a likely demon. 

He debated telling Buffy and Xander the news. He knew that once he did both of them would want to go to LA as soon as they possibly could. The demonic activity was heating up here and he knew he could get Buffy to stay because of it. But Xander...he didn't think there was anything he could say to stop Xander from going after Willow.

The ringing of the phone brought Giles out of his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Giles! I think Willow's in trouble." Xander began pacing as he finally got Giles.

Giles took a deep breath and in a careful voice said, "What makes you say that, Xander?"

"The dreams have started again. This time it was different. Well, not different in that there was still demon carnage but different in that I recognized some of the people."

Giles closed his eyes. Shit! Had he seen Angel or Wesley in the dreams? He thanked God for small favors that Xander called him first instead of just jumping in the car and going to LA.

"Oh? Who did you recognize?" Giles hoped his question didn't betray his worry.

"Well, the main one was Angel and then I also saw Clem."

Giles' hand tightened on the phone. Now what? Maybe he could put off telling him that Angel had called. He didn't want to lie but he didn't want Xander going off into a potentially dangerous situation blind either.

"Clem? The demon that used to hang around Spike?"

"Yeah, that's him. Do you think there's a connection with Willow?"

Giles hoped Xander wouldn't pursue the Angel angle. At least until tonight when hopefully he'll have heard back from Angel or Wesley about Willow. "Now that Spike is much better perhaps Buffy can find out where Clem is. Why don't you stop by the shop this evening and I'll have Buffy and Spike meet you there. Then we can plan a course of action."

"Plan? What's to plan? I find out where Willow is...I go after Willow."

"Xander, what if you're going after Willow puts her in more danger."

"But Giles what if my NOT going after Willow puts her in more danger?"

"Xander, as hard as this is for you to hear if Willow wanted to get in touch with you she would have. She knows how to get in touch with you."

"What if she can't? What if this is her way of communicating with me? God, I can't just sit around while Willow may be in trouble."

"At least give it tonight. Talk to Spike and see if he's heard from Clem."

Xander rubbed his hand through his hair. "Okay. Tonight. But regardless of the outcome I'm gonna start looking harder for Willow."

~~~~~

Agent Patterson pulled the headphones off and quickly dialed his superior. 

"Xander Harris is becoming a problem, sir."

"In what way, Patterson?"

"He's receiving Rosenberg's projections again. D'Hoffryn provided a distraction for a while but they've returned and he's determined to find Willow."

Williamson leafed through the report that Miller had filed. They were to take out Jasmine which would ensure their place with Zelana for when the Agency went after the entity known as The First. Xander could not be allowed to interfere with that. He debated whether or not to take him out of the picture entirely. A soft knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come."

The door slowly opened and Riley stuck his head in. Williamson indicated for him to enter and take a seat. He returned to his conversation with Patterson.

"Continue to keep the target in sight. Under no circumstances is he to leave to go after Rosenberg. Arrest him if necessary. Call back at 0600 tomorrow your time for further instructions."

"Trouble with Xander?" Riley asked as Williamson hung up the phone.

"Seems Willow is still projecting. He's still determined to find her."  
  
  


"I don't think there's much that would stop Xander in his quest to find Willow."

"I hope you're wrong, Finn. At least for now. It's imperative that Rosenberg and Miller are successful in their latest assignment for Zelana." Williamson looked through his notes. "I was going to use this for later but now seems as good a time as any."

Riley glanced down and noticed Williamson was reading the notes Professor Walsh had on Hostile 17. He hoped whatever Williamson's plan was it involved pain for Spike.

"I understand you were familiar with Hostile 17." Williamson glanced up at Riley.

"Yes, sir. He's William the Bloody, aka Spike. Childe of Druscilla, Grandchilde to Angelus. He works with the Slayer and according to the last intel I received before going out of country was that he had become as insane as his sire."

"Correct, for a short duration he was indeed insane. However, a small spell slipped to the Slayer's Watcher helped to cure him. I believe we can take advantage of the new situation and cause a nice disruption to Xander and the Slayer."

"Sir?"

Williamson turned the schematics for Spike's chip so Riley could see it.  "Agent Tomlinson believes she can make the chip misfire. Possibly cause a degradation."

"But won't she need access to the chip?"

Williamson smiled, "No. It's actually connected to a network still in the underground facility. She went on a reconnaissance mission to determine the workability of the network. She believes with just a few adjustments she can access his chip."

"But if the chip misfires won't he go back to hunting human prey."

"Actually, no. It seems Hostile 17 acquired a soul recently. We believe that was the cause of his insanity. That and it appeared that there was interference from a high-ranking demon. We believe it was the head of the Council that also contributed. We don't know what plans, if any, the First has for William but we want to make it as easy as possible for him to be used. Killing two birds with one stone. Set William up as a pawn for the First and distract the Slayer and her friends."

"Actually, sir it won't be much of a distraction for Xander. He never liked Spike so he won't really care that his chip is no longer active. Not compared to maybe finding Willow."

"We have no intention of stopping Xander from eventually finding Willow. There are plans set in motion for their paths to cross anyway. Just not at this time."

"We've gotten word that a victim of the Gnarl demon showed up in Sunnydale. The authorities haven't discovered it as of yet. If I can get word to Patterson he can move the victim to Xander's construction site. That ought to cause enough of a distraction for him. The police would not let him leave town with such a gruesome homicide on his property."

"Excellent. Put it in motion."


	14. Part 14

Part 14

Willow and Graham made their way into the conference room at Wolfram and Hart where they were to meet with Lilah.  She was to provide more information on Jasmine for them before they proceeded with the operation.

"Welcome, have a seat." Lilah pointed to some empty chairs before pushing a button to lower a screen. "I thought it would be best for you to see your target in action. We've compiled some video for you to watch."

At Lilah's nod the lights dimmed and the video began. The first shot was a deserted alley at night. "We were in the area for another project when we noticed this…" 

A flash of white light was accompanied by whirling colors that slowly enlarged to show a rift. It reminded Willow of the portal that Dawn's blood opened in Sunnydale. She leaned forward her face a mask of indifference but inside her heart was racing. Was Jasmine from the same realm as Glory?

A shadowed figure stepped out of the portal. "This is the entity that calls herself Jasmine." Lilah continued. 

Willow watched the figure slowly walk into the light. She appeared to be a tall, beautiful African-American. "I take it that's not her true form." She asked as she thought of Glory/Ben.

Lilah just smiled, "You're correct." The scene melded into a video feed of a talk show.

The woman host was speaking into the camera and the excitement on her face was palpable. "We have with us today a very special surprise guest. We were lucky enough to get Jasmine."

"Good morning, Los Angeles.  Thank you for inviting me. This is a special day."

"We want to know everything about you. Start at the beginning."

  
"Trish, in the beginning, before the time of man, great beings walked the Earth. Untold power emanated from all quarters—the seeds of what would come to be known as good and evil. Yet there was a balance. But the shadow stretched..."

"Is she saying she's a Goddess?" Willow looked incredulously at Lilah. "And people are buying this?"

"Oh, not only that but the Catholic Church in Los Angeles decided to take down the 'false idols' and dedicated their churches to Jasmine." Lilah smirked.

"Mass hypnosis or subliminal messages?" Graham asked as he watched the scene change from a video feed of the show to people in the streets and buildings standing transfixed in front of television sets.

"Not that we could tell. We thought maybe it was some kind of power that Jasmine had but there were other humans and demons alike that aren't joining the masses."

Willow watched the video show a small room where a dozen or so 'followers' of Jasmine were assembled in various stages of undress. 

Jasmine was speaking to those gathered there, "Thank you all for coming. There's a long road before us, and there's still much to do, but we've made a wonderful start, thanks to all of you. Your devotion and sacrifice have made a difference."

"We caught a lucky break like her entrance into our reality. We had a subject under surveillance when their path crossed Jasmine's. Watch."

As Jasmine approached her 'followers' a bright yellow-green light filled the room. The light began to shrink until it revealed a creature at the center. When the face turned toward the camera it revealed maggots eating the flesh on its left side and one of the eye sockets appeared swollen and drifting down to one side.  Willow's eyes panned down the creature's body and saw a tentacle or two reaching out for those gathered. Soon the sound of rearranging flesh could be heard in the room and the light disappeared completely, revealing a beautiful Jasmine at the center. 

"So she reveals her true self as she feeds." Willow mumbled as she watched Jasmine collect herself before leaving the room. 

The video slowly faded to black as Jasmine began her press conference.

"Wait." Willow exclaimed. "Can you turn it back on and rewind to when Jasmine enters the conference?"

Lilah smiled knowing who it was that Willow saw. She hadn't pointed it out wanting to see if Willow would pick the person out in the crowd. It was one of the reasons Wolfram and Hart began to get interested in Jasmine. Well, that and the fact that the First wanted them to keep an eye on her.

Graham looked over at Willow, "What'd you see?"

As the video revealed the room, Willow looked at one of the darkened corners in the room. "There to the left. It looks like Angel."

Lilah stopped the tape and zoomed it to show the corner that Willow had indicated. It was grainy and blurry but obviously Angel. "Do you know how many times I've watched this video and never noticed that?" Lilah sounded surprised and had no regret lying to them. "It would explain this report that I got this morning."

Lilah reached into her briefcase and retrieved two copies of the file, handing one to each of them. She had altered the date to show yesterday's date on it. "According to this, Angel and his merry band of do-gooders seem to suspect something is different about Jasmine. They were spotted being attacked by a group of her followers at a gas station on the edge of Los Angeles. We're still piecing together what happened."

A slight smile quirked Graham's lips as he turned to Willow, "Huh. Angel might think we've decided to reform when we take out Jasmine. He'll probably think his talk to you at the airport started you on the path of redemption."

Willow smiled over at Graham, "Maybe I can play that card. Mess with his mind while we're here. Oooh, I've got an idea. I'll go see Angel, get all teary eyed and say how I've been so lost since leaving Sunnydale and that I want to be the old Willow again. Even volunteer to help him in whatever he's doing about Jasmine. Then after we take her out, thank him for his help with the hit."

"Impressive and it'll probably work. Angel has a blind spot when it comes to redemption. Just look at his kid."

Willow thanked all her hours of training on keeping a mask in place as the words that Lilah spoke sunk in. Praying her voice wouldn't betray her, "His kid?"

Lilah's eyes widened and then she began to laugh. "Oh that's rich. He never told his Sunnydale friends that he became a father."

"How could a vampire become a father? I've never heard of that and I even read Giles' forbidden text and THAT wasn't mentioned. Is Cordelia the mother?" God this would kill Buffy.

"You're right it's never happened before and probably never will again. It seems there was a prophecy about two vampires having a human child. It seems he and Darla did the nasty and son Conner was the result."

"Darla?!? Last I heard she was dead. Well, she's always been dead but final dead. Angel turned her to dust in Sunnydale."

"Funny thing that. We brought her back as a way to destroy Angel."

Graham let out a bark of laughter. "So Wolfram and Hart actually set in motion the events that brought about the prophecy."

"And don't think heads didn't roll about that one. But on the bright side Conner hates his father and sent him to the bottom of the ocean in a glass covered coffin."

Graham whistled in appreciation. "Damn, that's impressive. Angel'd slowly waste away on the bottom of the ocean. It would be very slow and very torturous. Man, his kid must REALLY hate him. How'd he get rescued, kid have a change of heart?"

"No, one of Angel associates finally found him and brought him up. And yet he still thinks Conner feels guilty about it and the guilt is its own punishment. He's betting Conner will come around." Lilah smirked, "Not that Conner has shown ANY signs of guilt just regret about getting caught."

"Well, that should make my plan using Angel easier." Willow turned to Graham, "So, do you want to do good cop/bad cop where we're up against each other with Jasmine. You seeming to protect and me destroying OR do you want to jump on the redemption bandwagon with me?"

"Oh I wouldn't miss this. How bout we go to Angel with Wolfram and Hart's nefarious plans on helping Jasmine satellite feed her presence to the masses? It's shocking that Lilah and her partners are willing to do anything to bring about worldwide mind control. And did you know that Jasmine was a client of Wolfram and Hart?" Graham turned to Lilah, "Do you think we could get a copy of the tape?"

"Sure, I'll just have our multi-media department splice together the scenes for you. It should be available in a couple of hours."

"Perfect, I'll say the portal that Jasmine used reminded me too much of Glory and was the catalyst of turning to Angel. He knows that I swore I'd never let another Glory happen." Willow prayed that Angel would forgive her for what she was about to do. She had noticed the small inconsistencies in the report that Lilah had given her. Willow wanted to keep Angel within sight and this seemed like a good idea. Obviously Lilah and her partners were planning something with Angel and the others and Willow hoped to be there to soften the blow even though it wouldn't look like it.

Lilah watched as Hunter and Red Death left before turning to Steve. "Plans in place for Angel?"

"Just finished finalizing them this morning."

"Good." She handed him a manila envelope, "Add this as a contingency plan." It's not that she doubted Red Death and Hunter but working for Wolfram and Hart taught you to always expect the double cross for your own gain. Hell, it was how she had made senior partner and she wanted to be prepared.


	15. Part 15

Part 15

Graham put his hand over Willow's fingers that were nervously tapping on the seat between them and intertwined their fingers.  This was very difficult for her and he knew it.  Besides going against Buffy, Xander and Mr. Giles this would be one of the hardest things she'd have to do.  Yeah, killing for the job was very hard and each time it ate a little more from her soul but THIS was different.  This was intentionally deceiving and possibly hurting someone she considered a very close friend.

Willow's mind was racing with what she'd say to Angel and how to conceal her feelings.  From being research girl all those years she knew that vampires could tell when someone was lying or trying to deceive. It wasn't so much that they could smell a lie or anything like that. They were just human, or was that superhuman, lie detectors.  They could tell from the sped up heart rate and the accelerated breathing just like a computer can read the rapid heart rate, quickening pulse and accelerated breathing when you lie.  Telling the truth comes naturally it's when a human lies that the body reacts.  Which was one of the reasons that Whistler always said that if she learned nothing else learn to stay as close to the truth as possible when lying. You can pass lie detector tests both natural and supernatural that way.   That rule had kept him alive on more than one occasion.

Graham parked the car outside the Hyperion and turned to Willow, "Are you ready?"

A small smile flitted across Willow's features as she squeezed Graham's hand, "Not really."

"We can sit out here for as long as you need, Willow."  Graham leaned his head down for a soft kiss.  "I won't say everything will be fine because I don't know that.  But I do know you and I know if anyone is capable of pulling this off it's you. Angel will know you had his best interests at heart when this is finally over. And if he doesn't I'll be more than happy to beat the idea into his head.  I'm sure Riley will help.  Hell, he'd probably push me out of the way just to get at him first."

Willow turned her face up and placed a quick kiss on Graham's lips, "Not the best pep talk I've had but it's okay for a rookie.  Angel's probably waiting and wondering why I called to meet him. I took a page out of his book and was all cryptic girl."

She took a deep breath and grabbed the video as she opened her door. "Let's go, Hunter."

Angel paced the lobby waiting for Willow and Graham to arrive. He'd called Giles just after the odd conversation with Willow and had been informed that 'Hunter' was actually Graham Miller from Sunnydale.  He had been part of the Initiative that had chipped Spike and developed the being known as ADAM.  It seems they had both worked against demons and now they were working for demons.  Life was ironic like that.

Wesley had done some research on Red Death and Hunter.  He found out that Hunter had a very colorful past.  He sold himself to the highest bidder yet he had a sort of 'code of honor'.  He never took a job for an opposing side while in the hire of one demon.  That didn't mean he wouldn't switch sides once his job was over, he also seemed to cut a swath of death through the worst of the worst.  Of course that could just be his way of earning a reputation.  Angel would keep a guarded eye on Graham.

Willow.

Willow was a different problem.  Angel had trouble believing the Willow he knew was the witch known as Red Death.  The witch who seemed to kill without remorse and for profit.  He'd gotten a glimpse at her dark side when the vampire version of her came to this reality. The demon that takes over the body intensifies the dark side that all humans have so he knew what Willow was capable of.  

The sound of the door opening brought him out of his thoughts, he turned to see Willow and Graham standing just inside the lobby doors.  He'd made Cordelia, Fred, Gunn and Wes go out on a case. He wanted to talk to Willow alone without the interference of the others whether intentional or not.

"Angel."

"Willow…"

Willow molded her mask into a frown, "I'm not here for a lecture about how much I've changed."

"Why did you call, Willow?"

"You probably already know this since Lilah picked Hunter and I up."

Angel held up his hand to interrupt Willow, "I've talked to Giles. I know Hunter is Graham Miller."

Fuck! That meant that Buffy, Xander and Giles knew that she was working with Graham, which meant that they would have contacted Riley about Red Death and Hunter.  This was one of the bad things about working deep undercover, you weren't kept apprised of the small details like Giles and the others knowing about her. Working with Zelana she had no doubt that sooner or later her path would cross those in Sunnydale but she was hoping for later. 

Angel watched Willow's face intently and sighed inwardly when she gave nothing away.  If nothing else came from this meeting he would now have to acknowledge that this Willow was very different from HIS Willow.

Willow continued, "Okay, you know that since Lilah picked Graham and I up at the airport, we've been hired by Wolfram and Hart.  We're to be a bodyguard for a demon."

"Why come to me? Why would I care what your latest assignment is?"

Graham stepped in and put his arm around Willow's shoulder, "Come on, baby. I told you it'd be a waste of time. I know you wanted to come here first but we'll find someone else.  Ranger can do the job, he owes me."

Willow nodded, "You're right." She turned to Angel, "Sorry, I guess I'm more Sunnydale Willow than I thought. I need to break the habit of turning to those I used to turn to."  She wrapped her arm around Graham's waist and turned to leave.

Angel felt Willow's sadness though she hid it well. "Wait. Why did you come to me, Willow?"

"Despite what you may have heard about Red Death or what I've said about me not being the same Willow one thing has never changed and will never change. I will never allow another GLORY to happen… EVER."  She handed the tape to Angel, "Lilah gave us a briefing yesterday about the demon Jasmine and while watching it I realized that Jasmine has the potential of being another Glory. Oh she doesn't need Dawnie's blood to open a portal to get home she's not that kind of goddess. No, this one's more dangerous and Wolfram and Hart know that. Jasmine has the ability to take normal, rational people and turn them into mindless zombie worshippers who will do anything for their goddess."

Willow gave a slight shudder, "Tara."  Willow cleared her throat and began again, "After Tara's brush with insanity I swore if I could prevent that from happening again I would."

Angel was silent as he digested all that she'd said, "So Lilah just let you go and gave you the tape? I don't buy it, Willow. Why are you really here?"

"What don't you buy, Angel? The fact that I might not want another Glory or the fact that I stupidly followed my instincts? I know… the fact that I might have brains and figured out a way to get the tape without Lilah knowing about it.  Yeah, I can see how you'd have a problem with that.  After all it's not like I know how to hack and get information or that maybe I might have said I needed to study my assignment to find the weakness could I take a copy with me?!? I'm sure it was a fluke in high school that I was smart enough to smuggle out information on the Mayor's ascension while I was kidnapped."  Willow turned to Graham, "You're right, let's go. Sorry I wasted your time, Angel."

Going for the jugular in guilt she whispered to Graham knowing Angel could hear, "Maybe I should have taken a page out of Faith's book and tortured Wesley or be like Connor and locked him up in a glass coffin. Seems the only people he'll trust not to set him up have to try to kill him or torture those he cares about."

Angel's hand whipped out and grabbed Willow's arm, "I've learned not to be so trusting, ask Wesley about the scar on his neck. Let's say I believe you and that you've come to me for help. What do you think I can do?"

"It's not what you can do for me it's what Graham and I can do for you. In the video of one of Jasmine's press conferences I noticed you in the crowd watching her.  I know you don't want her to rise to power anymore than I do. I'm offering our services to take Jasmine out."

"What about Zelana and Lilah? I've done research on you and you both have a code that you've never broken. You don't take the opposite side from the person hiring you."

"That's correct. However, our ultimate boss is okay with this. Wolfram and Hart was just a side job. Zelana understands my feelings on Jasmine and is okay with our taking her out.  Lilah on the other hand won't be so forgiving but as we haven't been paid yet technically we aren't working for her."

"Again I come back to why did you come to me? Hunter and Red Death could easily take out Jasmine what do you need me for?"

This time Graham answered, "You're right, we could take her out on our own but there would be high casualties. Not that I care but Willow didn't want to harm the innocents that are surrounding Jasmine. I think it goes back to her guilt with Tara. That's where the champion for the Powers comes in. Your merry band of do-gooders help with the innocents and we take out Jasmine."

"What about Wolfram and Hart?"

"We can handle anything Lilah might send our way."


	16. Part 16

Part 16

The sound of the front doors crashing against the walls sent Willow and Graham diving for cover as they reached for their weapons. 

"Angel, we've got trouble." Wes yelled as he entered the lobby.

"You ain't shittin'" Gunn said as he saw Hunter grab Wes and put a gun just under Wes' chin and Red Death grab Fred in a choke hold.

Angel growled and lunged for Willow who was the closest but was stopped when she put a barrier around herself and the others cutting off Angel.

Cordelia quickly raised her crossbow and aimed it at Graham. "Drop it."

Graham slowly took his gun away from Wes' chin and held it out as if he were going to drop it but before Gunn or anyone else could react Graham spun. In that fluid movement he reached for his other gun and now had both trained on Wes and Gunn.

Willow tightened her hold on Fred and then waved her arm toward Cordelia sending her crossbow and bolts toward the ceiling. Fred struggled harder but as Willow continued to tighten her hold she finally stopped struggling and just stood in Willow's embrace.

"Don't do it, Cordy." Willow warned as she saw Cordelia reach for something. "I can just as easily snap her neck as choke her and Hunter could kill the three of you before you complete that move."

Cordelia slowly raised her arm back up but narrowed her eyes at Willow, "I knew this was a trap. I told Angel not to trust you, you're just like Faith."

Willow turned to look at Angel who was poised to strike as soon as the barrier was released. She held no illusions that he would not retaliate for the barrier or their actions. Graham's eyes sought out Willow's and with the silent communication of partners in deep he left it up to her for the next move.

Willow let her "Death" mask fall into place before she turned her dead eyes to Cordelia, "You're wrong, Cordelia I'm nothing like Faith. Oh on the surface you might think that but Faith had one flaw." Willow smirked, "Well more than one really but one flaw when it came to fighting… Faith didn't have it in her to follow through. She always gets distracted by emotions and can't seem to really hurt those she knows. Oh she could torture and cause pain beautifully but deep down she always wanted Angel's respect and maybe in the end to be "rescued" from herself. Unlike Faith I don't let emotions get in the way, I don't need anyone else's respect and I sure as hell don't want to be rescued. If we'd wanted you dead you would have been dead."

Cordelia just sneered at Willow, "Maybe you don't let emotions get in your way because you don't have any emotions anymore. Most psychopaths don't."

"That's where you're wrong. Psychopaths do have emotions, Sociopaths don't and if you remember nothing else tonight remember that." Willow looked over her shoulder at Angel, "I learned that lesson from the best."  Willow hated bringing up Angelus because she knew how much it hurt Angel but she had been telling the truth. She had patterned most of her character from Angelus. He had been a cold death machine until he had obsessed over the Slayer.

At Willow's signal Graham lowered his weapons and she lowered the barrier but kept the crossbow and bolts still suspended and out of harm's way. 

Fred took a couple of steps away from Willow and leaned down to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. No one noticed her slight movement while she took the tazer out of her side pocket until her yelp of pain.

"Fred?" Wesley shouted.

Willow smirked as she tossed the tazer to Graham. "I like her," Willow turned back to Fred, "Lesson number one, never take your eye off the enemy. Lesson number two, if you use a hand to hand weapon always know the enemy can take your weapon and use it on you."

Fred rubbed her wrist and Willow ducked out of Angel's way as he made a grab for her as soon as the barrier allowed him entrance. Willow's yell of "Don't!" stopped Graham from interfering but he raised his weapons against the others to keep them from interrupting as well.

"If I can't you can't."

Angel threw a side kick that caught Willow in the ribs while her attention was on Graham. "Lesson number one, never take your eyes off the enemy."

"Shit that hurt, Angel." Willow winced as she stood. That one was gonna bruise but she knew it wasn't near as hard as it could have been. "I didn't come here to fight but neither will I walk away from one."

Angel grunted as Willow's kick found its mark. "If we're going to work as a team we'll have to trust that everyone is going to watch everyone's backs and right now I'm a little short on that trust."

"I've spent the last few months working and rising through Zalana's ranks and unlike my former self that trusted everyone would be there when needed, I've learned that I can only depend on Hunter and myself. I've lived longer that way, you could say I'm a little short on trust, too."

Angel growled and grabbed Willow as he pushed her back against the wall. Using his forearm to keep her in place he leaned down so only she could hear, "I know you attacked because you didn't know it was Wes but as soon as you saw who it was that had come through the doors you should have relaxed. I can't have a member of my team going rogue." Wesley had taught him that lesson well.

Willow calmly watched Angel before carefully replying, "I'm not a member of your team, nor do I want to be a member of your team. And Angel, I did relax they're alive aren't they?  I'll work with you like any other assignment but I only trust Graham to watch my back. As long as we're working together you have my word that I'll not do anything to jeopardize AI's part in it."

Angel silently contemplated Willow's words. He still didn't trust her completely but as long as he watched her like any other employee of W&H he'd get his team through this game whatever it was that Willow was playing.

Graham waited until Willow ducked under Angel's arm before lowering his guns. "So what was the trouble?"

Cordelia just looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language.

Graham raised an eyebrow at their blank stares, "English here yelled there was trouble as he came in."

Fred, Gunn, Wesley and Cordelia looked to Angel without replying. Angel nodded, "If it's about Jasmine go ahead that's why Willow's here."

The AI gang still didn't answer but looked at each other. Finally Cordelia stepped forward, "It is but it's also about Connor."

Angel stiffened and Willow fought every instinct she had to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What about Connor?"

It was Wesley that answered, "We did a recon around Jasmine's latest headquarters and Cordelia spotted Connor there."

"I'm sorry, Angel. He was there as a disciple."

Angel closed his eyes briefly on the pain. Had he run his child out of the hotel only to put him in the arms of Jasmine?

Only Graham saw the heartbreak that Willow hid. You had to look very closely and catch it briefly before she tamped it down under her mask of indifference. He had to battle all of his instincts that wanted to grab Willow and pull her into his embrace. When this assignment was over and the ultimate target was defeated he was taking her on a LONG vacation. They were going away from any demon, hell goddess or anything that remotely might be construed as evil.

Gunn cleared his throat, "That's not all. Just as we were getting ready to leave Jasmine turned to her followers and said that soon the world would kneel before her. Whatever is going down it's soon."

"Lilah said that Wolfram and Hart were going to back the satellite feed. I know someone that can disrupt it but the time hadn't been set by the time we left." Willow said as she joined in the conversation.

"If Jasmine was announcing her plans to her followers I'd say the time table was within forty eight hours." Angel looked over at Willow, "Can you get in touch with your person in time?"

"Sure, I even think Gwen's in town."

Cordelia, Fred, Gunn and Angel all raised their eyes, "Gwen?"


	17. Part 17

Part 17

Willow had finally gotten Angel to agree that Red Death and Hunter would be the ones to deal with Jasmine. Angel and his team were to get Connor and her followers out and if needed, to take care of anything Wolfram and Hart had planned.

Gwen's part in the plan was to interrupt the satellite feeds and jam the computers. Willow smiled at the memory of the shocked looks on everyone's face when Gwen had been video linked into their strategy meeting. None of the AI team had been pleased to learn that Gwen was paying back a favor to Graham/Hunter with this job.  Willow's smile grew at the thought of that said favor.  It was actually because Gwen had lost a bet to Graham on their last mission together. Willow pictured the shocked look on Angel's face if they ever learned that Gwen was an operative for the same Agency that she worked for. It was the Agency that had honed her skills in both electro-manipulation and thieving.

"You sure Gwen can be trusted?" Gunn asked Angel as they waited for the signal that Gwen was to begin. Gunn hesitated when he saw Willow's narrowed eyes but he decided in for a penny in for a pound, "I'm just sayin' that she's always takin' care of number one first and if Wolfram & Hart or even Jasmine offered her something bigger and better she'd probably take it leaving us out to dry."

"Won't happen." Willow held up a hand at Gunn's protesting. "First, she'd never go back on a favor for Hunter. She'd never live it down… literally. Second, her reputation is her meal ticket. It gets out that she turned on a job she'd never get hired again."

Gunn turned his head to look over his shoulder to where Hunter was standing silently observing Jasmine's base of operations. He had no doubts that no one welshed on a deal with Hunter and lived to tell the tale.  He'd put his trust in that rather than Gwen's ability to say on the side that paid her.

Graham straightened from his observation and quietly made his way over to where Willow and the others waited.

"One of her zealots just let in a couple of news vans. Time to blend into the masses."

"Any sign of Wolfram and Hart suits?" Angel asked Graham as he approached.

"I spotted four but there are probably more."

"Alright, we'll regroup at the hotel when this is over." Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Fred and Cordelia made their way toward the back entrance of the building.

It always amazed Graham when he watched Willow use a glamour spell on herself. He smiled as Red Death transformed herself into Lilah, complete with suit and attitude. 

"This ought to head off any secondary plans that Lilah may have started.  Any sign of Steve or her other aides?"

"Yep, Steve was one of the first to arrive." Graham paused as he felt his beeper buzz. "Gwen just signaled, first phase accomplished. Looks like Lilah or Steve won't be using their cell phones."

"Alright, my cue to make my entrance."

~~~

Steve tensed when he noticed Lilah making her way through the crowd towards him. This hadn't been part of the plan, there must have been a last minute development. He'd gotten Hunter's signal that they were in place so he knew the hit was going down tonight.

"Team Goody-Two-Shoes here yet?"

Steve smirked at Lilah and nodded his head to the back. "Your former boy-toy just came in the back door."

Lilah glanced over Steve's shoulder and Willow inwardly gasped. Wesley! Wesley had been Lilah's boy toy? Well, the former Watcher had definitely changed since Sunnydale.

"So what brings you here, boss?" At Lilah's raised eyebrow he continued, "Not that you shouldn't be here if you didn't want to just I thought you were going to sit this one out."

Willow didn't figure Lilah would explain herself to her aide, "Change of plans. Don't question, just follow my lead."

Steve mentally rolled his eyes, he hated working for Lilah but he knew she was on the fast track so if it meant licking her boots for a while he'd do it.  It was a much better position to cut her off at the knees anyway.

Lilah turned as she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. It looked like Jasmine had just finished feeding off a few of her faithful around her before the satellite debut. She was probably getting one last energy boost before facing the world with her glamour. Too bad it wouldn't last long.

She scanned the room and gave a small smile when she noticed Graham getting into position. He signaled that the operation was ready to begin.

A reporter standing close to Lilah spoke into her microphone, "I can tell you, Hal, there is a feeling of terrific anticipation in the room as I'm sure there is for our countless brothers and sisters across the globe watching this broadcast."

If you only knew, Willow thought. The crowd began to mumble in amazement and shout her name as Jasmine made her way up to the small stage. She turned to Steve and leaned in to whisper.

Graham let a rare smile show as he watched Willow in action. To the casual observer it looked like Lilah was whispering instructions to her aide as he took a seat in a nearby chair, but she was really putting a binding spell on him.

Jasmine smiled at the crowd and the cameras, "This is a moment to cherish, and I want everyone to share it with me. Welcome. And to all those people of this remarkable world who are meeting me for the first time I want to thank you for allowing me to speak with you. I come to you not as a leader or divinity, but as your partner in a venture to make this the best of all possible worlds, without borders, without hunger, war, or misery. A world built on love, respect, understanding, and, well, just enjoying one another. Doesn't that sound nice? Now I know you must all have some questions."

Willow couldn't have asked for a better opening and raised her hand.

Jasmine beamed at Lilah, it seemed Wolfram and Hart were going to help kick start the questions. "Yes, Lilah."

Wesley stiffened against the pillar when he heard Jasmine say Lilah's name. What was she doing here? She normally wouldn't dirty her hands in the execution of a plan.

"Have you heard of Zalana?"

Jasmine kept her smile in place but Willow noticed her slight stiffening. "He's an acquaintance."

"Well, he sends his regards."  Willow raised both hands high and began the spell that would dissolve her and Jasmine's glamour.

The crowd gasped as a bright blue light began to pulse between Willow and Jasmine. Wesley's eyes were stationed on Lilah and he slowly relaxed his muscles when Lilah's appearance began to fade into Willow's.

A scream shattered the shocked gasp as Jasmine's face began to fade to its true look. 

"Wait! No! It's a lie!"

The crowd began to turn and flee in a panic.

"No! Don't leave me."

Wesley signaled to Fred and Gunn to help the people fleeing while he made his way over to Cordelia.

Fred waved the nearest group over to the back entrance, "Over here, come on. It's okay."

Cordelia shouted over the screaming crowd at Angel, "Connor? Where's Connor?"

"I'll get Connor, you and Wes make sure no one gets trampled and everyone gets out safely."

Jasmine stalked toward Willow, "You! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Willow just smirked. "I'm thinkin' I paved the way for my boss to take over this area."

"You've doomed this world to drown in its own blood, now."

Graham came to stand next to Willow, "Shit are you over dramatic. I like Zalana much better. No over the top gestures just get in, get the job done and get out."

"You want a grand gesture I'll give you one."  Jasmine turned quickly and threw a punch at Graham. 

Graham's head exploded in pain as he flew through the air and crashed into a nearby wall. He tried to shake off the pain but the room was beginning to fade and his knees buckled.

Red Death turned her gaze from her fallen lover to look at Jasmine with cold and determined eyes. "Like my partner said… get in, get the job done and get out."  Willow held her hand out to the side and with a flick of her wrist called Graham's sawed off shotgun to her. A slight smile graced her features as she raised the weapon. "I gotta remember to wear old clothes when I do clean up."

She felt no regret as she pulled the trigger and Jasmine's face dissolved.

Connor stood in shock as bits of flesh splattered his shirt and Jasmine fell.

Angel ran to his son's side and pulled his unresisting body into a hug, "Connor! It's okay. It's over. I'm sorry." Angel had overheard Willow's confrontation with Jasmine but he needed to take care of his son first. He'd find out about Zalana's plans for this area… later.

Willow dropped the shotgun and moved quickly to Graham's side. She placed shaky fingers on his neck and almost sagged with relief when she felt a pulse.


	18. Part 18

Part 18

In the early hours of the morning Xander wearily paced the floor in his apartment. He'd been so concerned about the skinned body found at his construction site that he'd let his worry about Willow take a backseat. Well, it hadn't really taken his mind off Willow but it had been a diversion from the dreams. 

Diversion?! Xander stopped dead in his tracks and his mind began to race. Had it been a diversion of some kind? He'd told Giles that he was going in search of Willow and the next night there was a skinned body dumped where he worked. Sure it had been Hellmouthy related but Xander never was one to believe in coincidences. Then there was Spike's chip suddenly acting all wonky. 

He sunk down onto a nearby chair and replayed all that had happened to him and the others since finding out about Willow, Graham and her involvement with the demon community. First, there was D'Hoffryn going after Anya, then the Gnarl demon and at the same time Spike's chip went wonky. Xander furrowed his brow in concentration. 

Wait… before D'Hoffryn there was Riley. Well, Riley wasn't a diversion per se but he was there being all helpful guy. Since when was Agent Finn helpful guy?  He would never have told them about Graham being Hunter, meeting Willow and taking her over to the 'dark side' in his Initiative Days. Yeah, okay he was no longer in the Initiative and Riley helped with demon destruction last time he and Sam were in Sunnydale but Riley's corps discipline hadn't changed since his UCSunnydale days.

His mind whirled as all the information clicked into place. He may not be soldier guy anymore or have the weapon training but his years with Willow and Giles had honed his thinking skills.  He hadn't been the Zeppo in a long time. 

Xander reached for the phone but his hand stopped in mid-reach. Did he really want to bring Giles and Buffy into this? Angel. The last few dreams he'd had of Willow featured Angel in it. If he didn't know where Willow was he certainly knew enough to send Xander in the right direction to find her again.

With his mind firmly made up, he reached for the phone and dialed the number of his boss.

"Hal? Hey, it's me Xander.  I hate to do this to you on such short notice but I have to go out of town for a few days. Family Emergency."

"Everything okay, Harris?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. I'm not sure how long this will take but hopefully the most will be a week."

"Don't worry about it. You're covered. Just call if it lasts longer, okay?"

Xander smiled at Hal's concern, "Okay and thanks."  Xander hung up the phone with just a little bit of guilt. He hadn't lied it was a family emergency. Willow was family.  Probably his only true family. 

With a sigh he grabbed pen and paper to write his goodbye notes to Buffy, Anya and Giles. He didn't want to tell them about his thoughts regarding the diversions and what that might mean but he did want to tell them he was going in search of Willow.

~~~~

The early morning jogger watched as the young brunette slipped notes through the mail slot in the front door of the Magic Box. He adjusted his headset as he stopped to stretch while waiting for the light to change to green.

"Subject spotted at the Magic Box. Request instructions."

A small tinny voice whispered in the agent's ear, "Plan is a go. Agent Maxwell will pick up subject as he leaves Sunnydale city limits. Stage two of mission with Hostile 17 is set in motion. Meet the others in Tunnel D."

The jogger cracked his neck from side to side and resumed his morning jog, "Roger that. Subject is heading north on Oak."

"Good work, Agent Patterson."

Agent Williamson removed his headset and sat back in his chair. The latest intel was that the First was making his appearances both here in Sunnydale and LA. The LA intel had been confirmed by their operative at Wolfram and Hart. Hostile 17 was spotted in two different places at the same time around Sunnydale so the consensus was that the First was stepping up whatever his plan was with William here in Sunnydale.

Riley had received a phone call from Ms. Summers stating that there was a problem with Spike's chip. Agent Williamson chuckled as he thought about the pain the chip misfiring must have caused the vampire. Soul or not he had a lot to atone for as his stint as William the Bloody and Williamson wasn't sorry to play a part in his pain.

The sound of his office door opening caused him to spin around. A smile creased his features as he saw Agent Finn standing in the doorway. "Ready to make your grand entrance into Sunnydale again?"

Riley nodded, "Yes, sir. Permission to speak freely."

Williamson indicated for Riley to continue.

"Are you sure about taking Spike's chip out?" Riley held up his hand to stop Williamson from commenting. "I know he has a soul but the latest reports state that he was spotted in an alley not long before a vampire victim's body was found."

Williamson nodded, "You're right he has been spotted drinking human blood again. HOWEVER, we believe that the First is using him for a reason and is stepping up his plans. We've allowed a small reunion to take place and set in motion for the return of the Prodigal to Sunnydale."

Riley's eyes widened at that. "That's ahead of schedule isn't it, sir?"

A smile spread across his boss' features, "Oh the Prodigal won't be coming to help the Slayer. Red Death will be coming to help the First."

"Zelana is actually going to let them work with the First?"

"He's going to offer their services as a show of support so he can make his move into the inner circle. The Nazul demon will be meeting with the First."

An evil twinkle lit Riley's eyes. All the players were coming together in Sunnydale. He loved it when a plan came together. 

~~~~

Willow gently rolled away from Graham as she tried not to disturb him. This was the first complete night's rest that he'd gotten since their battle with Jasmine and she didn't want to wake him. With a small sigh she slowly rose and made her way to the shower. They had a meeting with Lilah later and then it was over to AI to meet with Angel and the others. She wasn't looking forward to either meeting. They'd heard last night that Zelana would be joining them in the first meeting and the second was to sever all ties with Angel. She gingerly stepped into the shower and hoped the hot water would beat the stress out of her. 

Graham's eyes opened as soon as he felt Willow leave the bed. He gently turned over so he wouldn't disturb his sore ribs and watched her naked back as she crossed the room and entered the bathroom. A sly smile tilted his lips at the thought of joining her in the shower. Dating a witch that could wield healing magick was definitely a plus. His wounds from Jasmine had quickly healed and he only experienced some soreness in his ribs now. He was sure that a hot, steaming shower was just what the doctor ordered for him this morning. He made his way toward the bathroom and quietly opened the door into the steamy room.

All higher brain functions left him as he turned and saw Willow in the shower. The steam from the hot water had fogged the shower door but it still allowed him to see Willow's profile. He watched captivated as Willow stood under the cascading water rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. He knew better than to sneak up on a trained soldier so he cleared his throat to get Willow's attention and to wet his parched lips.

Willow's eyes popped open when she heard a throat clearing and smiled when she saw Graham staring at her through the shower door. "Sorry, baby. Did I wake you?"

Graham smirked and looked down at himself, "A little bit more than I'd realized."

She grinned. "Hmmm, suddenly I'm not feeling all that sorry about waking you up."

  
At that moment, all thoughts of the meetings they had later fled from Graham's mind as he stepped into the shower and closed the door behind him.  He placed a soft kiss on her lips as he reached above Willow's head and adjusted the showerhead so that it sprayed toward the wall. In the small steaming room the worries of the past few days disappeared; there was only the two of them and their desire for each other.  
  



	19. Part 19

Part 19

Giles sighed as he removed his glasses and began to rub the bridge of his nose.  He wondered if it was too early to have a glass of Scotch.  This was NOT how he'd planned to start his morning.

He glanced down at the small piece of paper that he held in his hand.  Xander. He'd known Xander would go after Willow. Hell, he was surprised Xander had held out as long as he had. Giles had hoped to prolong the inevitable for as long as possible.  This could only lead to heartache for all involved.  

Rupert remembered his rebellious period and what he had put his family through.  He just hoped Willow, Xander and Buffy could weather what was coming.  He knew what the lure of magick could do to you.  That was one of the reasons he had agreed with Buffy to do an intervention for Willow.  He hadn't wanted to see her go through what he had gone through.  But like any parent he had to let his children make their own mistakes.

The ringing of the phone brought him out of his thoughts.  He quickly crossed the floor and reached for the receiver.

"Yes?"  

Buffy frowned in confusion at Giles terse greeting.  "Geez, Giles. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Something like that."

"We've got a problem."

Giles tensed.  Did Xander leave notes at Buffy's house along with notes here?  "W-what do you mean?"

"Spike's chip."  

Giles' shoulders relaxed slightly.  "Have you heard back from Riley?"

Buffy glanced over at Samantha Finn.  "You could say that."

"And?"

"And I need to get Spike down to Tunnel D of the old Initiative Headquarters and we'll be met by a medical team."

"T-they'll replace the chip?"  Giles was surprised.  He didn't think that the government would replace it.  He'd been expecting them to just let it misfire and eventually kill Spike.

"Looks like."

"Buffy, be careful.  This might not be what it appears."

"On top of it."

Giles frowned down at the phone as he hung up.  There was something that Buffy wasn't telling him.  Her answers were vague and to the point.  Buffy was rarely vague or to the point.  Maybe it was due to bringing up Riley's old ghost but she hadn't seemed that distracted when she had called Riley about Willow and Graham.  He shook off the feeling and decided to busy himself with the shop.  If either Buffy or Xander needed him they knew how to get in touch with him.  It was time to let his "children" solve their problems on their own.

Buffy hung up the phone and turned to Samantha.  "So why is the government really willing to help us out?"

Samantha gave a small smile, "Officially they know nothing of what's happening here.  Unofficially, they're turning a blind eye to this."

"Why?  They didn't turn a blind eye when we went after Adam.  What's different now?"

"Riley.  When you called him to find out about Spike's chip, he called in some favors. The medical team and others that you'll meet all report to Riley."

Samantha smiled inwardly.  She hadn't given anything away.  All personnel that were coming to Sunnydale did report to Riley, as he was the head of the "Sunnydale team".

~~~~

Lilah looked at those that were assembled in the Board of Director's Room. Red Death and Hunter were seated next to Zalana and his entourage listening as their client gave them instructions.

The brunette's lips twitched as she watched Willow. For once the Powers that Be at Wolfram and Hart had missed an opportunity and didn't see the potential in one close to the Slayer.  They had spent their energies trying to take down Angel and hadn't seen the opportunity to use Willow.

She admired that Willow hadn't taken anything for granted and prepared for any contingency.  That she used Lilah's face in a glamour to stop her plans just made Lilah respect her more and she rarely respected anyone.

Maybe when this was over and Hunter and Red Death's agreement with Zalana was complete they'd consider coming to work for Wolfram and Hart.  Or better yet, for her. She knew that they didn't work exclusive but maybe she could hammer out a deal like Zalana had.  And as an extra bonus it would be sure to hack off Angel.

Lilah smiled when she saw Leland enter.  Or rather the entity that showed itself as Leland.  She had hoped the First would come as Buffy because she wanted to see Willow's reaction.  She might still get her chance.

Zalana stood as the newcomer entered the room.  This was the First.  The one that he was hoping would mentor him into the inner circle.  He had finally made the higher level with Red Death and Hunter's help. Now the next stage was to get in with the inner circle.  That was why he had offered the services of the humans, with their permission of course, to the First.  They were familiar with Sunnydale and the Slayer, which would be an advantage in the upcoming battle.

Leland slightly inclined his head in acknowledgment to Zelana before turning his attention to Willow.

Willow silently thanked her instructors back at Quantico that had ever taught her anything about masking her true emotions.  This being was evil incarnate and it was taking everything in her to not show the revulsion that she felt.  She watched in horror as the man morphed into her best friend.  Graham and Willow had been briefed before their assignment began that the First, their ultimate target, could assume any identity of anyone that had died.  They had been warned that it would probably use people from their past and to be prepared to meet ANYONE they knew that had died.

Buffy/First smiled at Willow, "Most people don't like visits from their dead."

Willow smirked, "I'm not most people."

Buffy/First beamed with pleasure at Willow's answer. "No, no you're not."  She turned her attention to Hunter before morphing into Maggie Walsh.

"Hunter, look at you.  Look how far you've come.  You probably don't know this but I was there for your first kill."  Maggie/First raised her hand as if to caress Graham's face but stopped before she touched him.  "I couldn't be more proud then if you'd killed him for me."

Graham prayed his face didn't reveal anything.  It was quite a surreal experience for him, as his Maggie Walsh had been there for his first demon kill.  

The First morphed back into Leland and turned to the rest of the room.  "Because of Hunter and Red Death's defeat of Jasmine our plans go forward. We've averted Jasmine's apocalypse, which creates the stage for ours.  Of course there are a couple of obstacles standing in our way but we have the means to defeat them.  Steps have already been taken for their eventual defeat. Red Death and Hunter will work with me in the defeat of the Slayer and her Champion. While Zalana and Lilah will bring forth the Beast and work on the defeat of the Powers' champion."

Willow's mind whirled, if Angel was the Powers' champion who was Buffy's champion.  Wasn't the champion for the Light supposed to be a vampire with a soul?  The only vampire that Willow knew that would even think about working with the Slayer besides Angel was Spike.

SPIKE?!? Spike had a soul?  No, that wasn't possible.  There was NO WAY the Spike she knew would get a soul.  One, no gypsies around to curse and she seriously doubted that Giles would curse Spike with a soul.  Two, Spike had always mocked Angel because of his soul. She couldn't see him actively looking for one.  So the only way he would have been given a soul would be through magickal cursing.  Maybe she had been replaced with another witch and that witch had given him one.  Willow inwardly smirked, heh the demon in Spike must be mad as hell.  

The sound of chairs scraping brought the red head out of her thoughts.  The demons closest to Zalana were congratulating him.  Obviously she had missed Zalana's introduction into the inner circle.  It was common gossip among the demon community that Zalana's promotion into the inner circle had been contingent on their defeat of Jasmine. It appeared that the gossip had been right and Zalana had finally achieved his promotion.

Lilah smiled as she approached Willow and handed her an envelope. "You might find this useful in your meeting with Angel later. I thought about telling him personally but I figured you've earned it. Besides the information will probably hurt more coming from you."  


	20. Part 20

Part 20

Angel closed Connor's door with a soft click. Connor had finally fallen into a dreamless sleep after Wesley had given him a bit of a sleeping potion. Jasmine's death had taken care of any 'deprogramming' that needed to be done for her followers. As soon as her body had fallen the most stubborn of her followers blinked as though they were coming out of a haze.

Now that some of his worries for Connor were slowly fading, Angel could concentrate on what Willow had meant when she'd said that Zalana had plans for LA. He had known that with the defeat of Jasmine, Willow would be going back to being an assassin for the demon. Angel would still catch glimpses of the 'old' Willow but she was quickly buried again under the indifferent mask of Red Death. He had too much on his plate to try and unravel the enigma that Willow had become. Maybe he would pass on his concerns to Giles and let him try to reach Willow before she was too far down her road of destruction.

Lorne looked up from behind the desk as Angel entered the lobby. "Bad news, Angel cakes.  We're not the only ones celebrating the death of the beloved Jasmine. Word on the street is that Wolfram and Heart had a little party of their own and guess who one of the guests of honor was?"

"Willow."

"Well, how's that for timing? You speak my name and I appear."  Red Death shut the door behind her with a wave of her hand.

Angel turned at the sound of Willow's voice and his heart broke a little more as he saw the emotionless mask she was wearing. He didn't really want to have to kill Willow but he would if it meant saving the others. "You know I can't let you do whatever it is you're planning."

Graham had agreed to let Willow handle this next phase of the operation on the stipulation that he could use any means necessary to protect her. She had reluctantly agreed and a little more of her soul died at the thought of one of her friends being harmed.

The click of a bolt being strung onto a crossbow accompanied Graham's entrance. He leveled the weapon as he kept both Lorne and Angel in sight. "I didn't miss anything did I?"

Willow didn't take her eyes off Angel when she answered Graham. "Nope, just Angel's puffed up hero warning."

"Oh good I missed the cliché."

"Actually, Angel I came to give you a little something and to say goodbye. Hunter and I have been reassigned so I'm afraid our epic battle will have to be at another time. We're no longer working for Zalana. Whatever he has planned for here it doesn't include us."

Angel swiftly looked at Lorne who merely shrugged. Maybe the rumors were wrong.

Willow smirked. "No, Sir Galahad, you didn't miraculously change me back to the 'good' Willow.  How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not Faith. I don't want or need your approval. I don't want to be redeemed. I like the new me, the old Willow was weak and pathetic."

"That's where you're wrong, Willow. Red Death is the weak one. Power is only an illusion, it doesn't make a weak person strong."

"Blah, blah, blah." Willow tossed the envelope to Angel. "Here, think of this as a small thank you gift."

Angel opened the envelope and pulled out a report. It contained what would have happened if Jasmine had succeeded. World Peace. "How is this a thank you gift?"

Willow's smirk turned into a smile. "Well, okay not really a thank you to you more of a thank you to me. As a thanks for a job well done Lilah let me be the bearer of the news. She wanted to be here to see the look on your face but she said it was gratifying enough to know that the news was coming from me."

Lorne's brow furrowed in confusion. "Thanks for what? Angel, what does it say?"

"Nothing."

"Now, Angel it's not nice to lie to your friends." Willow turned to Lorne. "See, Jasmine's victory would have assured world peace."

"World peace? Yeah, if that meant mind numbing slaves."

"Ah, but slaves that were happy and spouted love."

"She was killing people."

"Oh, and you've never sacrificed anyone for the greater good have you, Angel?"

"Not innocents."

"Ah, so you don't think a billion souls achieving world peace are worth a dozen or so innocent lives?"

Angel held an inner debate on Willow's fate. That he had to stop her was no doubt. He wasn't sure if she really was silently pleading for him to stop her or if she was so arrogant that she didn't think that she could be stopped.

It was killing Willow to do this to Angel but it had to be done. She considered this confrontation to be a dress rehearsal for the main event. Xander, Buffy and Giles.

Angel's eyes slid over to Hunter, he knew with his speed he could get to Willow before Hunter could fire the crossbow. No, his biggest threat was Willow's magick.

So many years of fighting and staying alive in the demon community had given Graham an almost preternatural ability to know when an enemy was about to attack. A shiver slid along his spine and the hair on his body stood on end as if electrified. He just knew that Angel was going to attack.

Without conscious thought Graham dropped the crossbow and raised the shotgun that had been hanging on his hip. He fired a warning shot close to Angel's face. "Next one blows your head off. I hear decapitation works just as well as a stake to the heart."

Angel schooled his features to mask his surprise as he heard Willow's heart beat accelerate and her breathing get shallower.

Willow knew her mask was in place but inside her stomach had dropped and a part of her heart broke. It wasn't that she hadn't expected Angel to make a move, she had. Actually she was surprised that he had taken as long as he had before he had tried to attack her. No, what surprised her was that she had seen death in his eyes just before Graham had fired his shot. She NEVER thought that Angel would kill her. This was a bittersweet ending. It had proven that she was truly immersed in her role.

"Hold."

Angel and Lorne struggled to move but found their bodies were magickally bound.

Willow cocked her head to the side and looked at Angel. "As much as I'd like to see Hunter shoot you, it'll have to wait for another time. We really must be going, duty calls."

Xander gazed up at the Hyperion Hotel. Angel. God he hated Angel and he'd hoped to never come in contact with him again after Angel moved to Los Angeles. Unlike Willow he'd never been able to forgive or forget his time as Angelus. But if contacting Angel meant he would get closer to Willow then he'd swallow the bile and do it.

The sound of the front doors slamming caught his attention and he glanced up to see a flash of red. Willow? Xander quickly ran toward the red.

"Willow? WILLOW!" Xander yelled as he realized it really was Willow.

Willow tensed, she couldn't help it. Xander's voice had been so unexpected and to have it happen now, after her confrontation with Angel, she wasn't sure she could hold it together.

"Xander."

To anyone other than Graham, Willow's voice held no emotion. However, Graham had felt her tense and saw the very slight paling of her cheeks.

"God, Wills I've been looking everywhere for you."

OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD.  She couldn't deal with this now but she didn't have a choice. The mission couldn't be destroyed, not now, not with the end so close.


	21. Part 21

Part 21

Willow kept glancing back through the rear window of the car as Graham drove. As much as she prayed, Xander was still following them closely. She was trying to calm her heart rate and her breathing since it probably wouldn't be good to pass out as she faced Xander.

"Want me to take the lead, be the 'bad cop'?" Graham asked as he glanced over at Willow.

A sad smile played at her lips as she drew her gaze away from Xander's car. "I knew this would happen sooner or later, I was just hoping for later." She took a deep breath before continuing, "It's a necessary evil and I'm kinda relieved I'm facing Xander without the others nearby. This is going to be the hardest."

Graham reached over and intertwined his fingers with Willow's. He raised her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Because of the history?"

"Yes and no. Mostly because he knows the real me and it's going to be hard to convince him that I'm not her." A slight tear escaped her eye. "I'm not sure I can trample on his spark of hope, Graham. I just hope all this won't be for nothing and the teams really do take down the First."

Graham returned her sad smile. "I won't lie to you, Willow. Sometimes we win, sometimes they do and a lot of times it's a draw. I know that's really not what you want to hear right now, but I can promise you this. Win, lose or draw, you've made a difference in the battle already."

She squeezed his hand before her eyes drifted back to Xander's car. Willow had known at the mission briefing that this would be hard and she had been prepared to face off against her friends, but she hadn't been prepared to battle against them. Could she do it? Could she watch her friends in battle and not jump in to help?

"We're here." Graham said as he pulled into the parking lot with Xander close behind.

Willow took a deep, calming breath as she got out of the car. Her eyes took in the exterior of the demon bar that she had chosen for the confrontation. The bar had the look of Red Death's new life but the safety of being Agency run. She had wanted to drive home the fact that she moved among the demon community with ease, but she didn't want to risk Xander's life, or her cover, with the true underbelly of her new world.

"Nice place." Xander commented as he approached Willow and Graham.

"This is who I am, now. Welcome to my world, Xander."

Xander's eyes moved from the expressionless face of Willow to the dim interior of the bar and sighed. "So, show me your world."

Graham nodded to the demon behind the bar as he followed them inside. "Pitcher of House brew, Mike."

"Sure thing, Hunter."

Xander barely registered the demons in the bar as his eyes were glued to Willow looking for any sign of crayon-breaking Willow from kindergarten.

Willow waited until Mike set the pitcher of beer down and left before turning her attention to Xander. "So, still letting Buffy pull your strings I see."

Xander's eyes widened a bit at Willow's comment. "Buffy has nothing to do with me looking for you. I never stopped after I found out that you'd left."

A small smirk tilted Willow's lips, "After you threw me out, you mean."

"Willow. We were only trying to help."

Willow cut him off. "It always comes back to Buffy doesn't it, Xander? Buffy thinks magick is bad for me so Xander thinks magick is bad for me. Buffy hears from Angel that I've been a bad girl and Xander once again does her bidding. How am I doing so far?" She inwardly winced as she re-opened old wounds and insecurities.

"You're wrong, Willow. I came because I care. I came because I wanted to be included in your life again." Xander glanced around the bar before turning back to Willow. "If this is your life, I can deal with it. What I can't live with, is a life without Willow in it. Dreams just aren't enough."

Graham sat up straighter at Xander's last statement. "Dreams? You've been having dreams about Willow? What? After she left you finally realized how great Willow is and you can't live without her? You've dreamed of this moment for months?" Graham rolled his eyes. "You really don't know Willow anymore. She's Red Death now not your Willster from Sunnydale."

Xander looked from Willow's stony expression to Graham's amused face. "No. Not that kind of dreaming. I've been having dreams… visions maybe, of your life since you left Sunnydale."

Willow's spine stiffened at Xander's revelation. Visions? Of Red Death? "What kind of visions, Xander?"

He ran his hand through his hair trying to gather his thoughts. "It was just flashes really, you and him, you with a demon, you stripping the life away from a demon, a decapitation, demon hanging from a hook, you being injured, other scenes like that. I also 'saw' you with Angel."

FUCK. FUCKITY FUCK. She was projecting. Why didn't she realize that her strong emotions and reactions to the new life were going somewhere? She thought she had buried the emotions. FUCK! She hadn't buried them, she'd sent them to Xander.

Red Death's mask was firmly in place as she looked at Xander with cold, dead eyes. "Well, then I guess you've already gotten a crash course on my current life. That all happened, Xander. I kill for money and what makes you think I want you in MY life?"

Xander felt his heart break as he watched his best friend emotionlessly tell of her killing a living creature. His Willow, who couldn't stand to cause pain in anyone or anything, seemed to be living a life that was an antithesis of her beliefs. His eyes searched hers for a glimpse, a tiny spark, of the Willow he knew. He didn't see any.

"I can't believe you! Yeah, I get that magick makes you all powerful and I understand why you'd want to keep doing it. But God, Willow. The killing. What could make you take the life of another living being AND not for the greater good, but because some demon paid you?!"

Willow rolled her eyes, "Blah, blah, blah. I've heard this speech before, Xander. Though I'll admit your version is more passionate than Angel's was. Listen carefully and tell everyone else so I don't have to repeat myself. The Willow that you knew no longer exits. I'm not her anymore nor am I Faith that wants redemption or approval."

Xander looked at his friend sadly and shook his head. "No, you're not Willow anymore. I get that. But you're wrong about not being like Faith. She had a twisted view of who she was loyal to, as well. You both are doing what you're doing out of a need for approval. Her from the Mayor and you from Hunter here."

Willow's face paled slightly but regained her mask when she felt Graham's hand rub the back of her neck.

"Well, I don't know who this Faith is and if she got her praise, but Willow definitely has my appreciation." Graham leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Willow's lips hoping to give her some kind of comfort.

Willow leaned back slightly from Graham's kiss and with an emotionless mask turned her attention to Xander. "Go back to Sunnydale and mourn your Willow. She's dead, Red Death has risen from her ashes."


	22. Part 22

Part 22

Willow drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she stared out the window into the night sky. The look of Xander's heartbroken and angry face as he left the bar would probably haunt her forever.

Maybe she wasn't cut out for deep undercover work. Graham's situation was different from hers. His family thought he was Special Ops in the military and most of his friends were in the Agency. He didn't have to see disgust, anger and hurt in his friends' faces.

Graham reached over and gently wiped the silent tears that were falling down Willow's cheek. He would gladly bear her pain if he could, but this was something he couldn't fix.

He placed one arm around Willow's shoulder and the other he reached under her knees, lifting her up. Turning he sat on the window seat with Willow on his lap.

Willow burrowed into his chest while he softly caressed her back. The steady sound of Graham's heart and his soothing strokes began to ease the tension in her muscles. It felt so good to be held by someone that knew she wasn't the monster she pretended to be.

She leaned back into Graham's embrace so she could see his face.  "Thank you."

Graham raised his hand to gently caress her cheek, "I would say anytime, but I don't think you'd want to go through a repeat performance anytime soon."

Willow leaned into his caress, "I don't mean just for this, but thank you for all that you've done for me."

His hand moved from Willow's cheek to softly cup the back of her head. "Willow, you've brought as much into my life as anything I've brought to yours." Graham slowly lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

The kiss began as a kiss of reassurance, but quickly turned deeper as Willow took advantage of Graham's sigh. Her tongue darted in and soon they were dueling for dominance. Graham moaned and shifted their weight so that Willow was now straddling his thighs.

Willow's hands snaked between their bodies, as she tugged Graham's shirt out of his waistband. She caressed his abdomen and chest with lingering strokes as she pulled his shirt up and over his head, flinging it across the room. She wanted, no needed, to feel that someone that knew her… knew Willow, loved her.

Graham's hands returned the favor as his fingers fumbled undoing the buttons on Willow's shirt. With a growl of frustration he ripped the remaining couple of buttons and threw her shirt to join his. His hands moved down to grip her butt as Graham stood.

Without missing a beat, Willow wrapped her legs around Graham's waist as he carried her to the bed. She continued her exploration of his chest and pinched his nipple before she was tossed onto the mattress.

"You keep that up and I don't think I can last long." Graham laughed as he began to unbutton his jeans.

Willow's hand pushed her hair out of her face and she grinned wickedly at Graham. "That was pretty much the point." Her hands reached down to the front clasp of her bra. "Time for being loving and tender later. I want you, now."

It was a contest of who could divest themselves of their clothes the fastest. Graham growled as his foot got caught in the leg his jeans. He almost stumbled and fell on the bed as the tangled mess of cloth wouldn't release his foot.

Willow giggled as she had her own struggles with her pants. The zipper refused to budge. The stupid thing's teeth were caught and no amount of tugging would release it. Laughter burst from her lips as she said a severing spell and the cloth fell away.

"Now that's a handy spell to know. Care to teach me that one?" Graham asked as he finally got out of his jeans and boxers.

She waggled her eyebrows and leaned back on her elbows taking in a naked Graham. "That's not all that I can teach you, mister."

Graham laughed as he launched himself at Willow. It was good to see her giggling and forgetting her time with Xander. He grasped both of her hands and pulled them above her head. He waggled his eyebrows at her as he held both hands in one. "I can do some teaching of my own."

Willow moaned and arched her chest as his lips feasted on her breasts. His teeth, tongue and hand were working his own brand of magic on her. She struggled half heartedly to release her hands but her brain wasn't cooperating. It was too occupied reveling in the sensations that Graham was creating.

Frustrated that he couldn't move further without releasing her, Graham freed Willow's hands. Maybe he'd look into silken scarves when he took her to Tahiti. He slowly kissed and licked his way down her abdomen as he made his way to the ultimate target.

Willow's knuckles turned white as she grasped the headboard tightly when Graham moved between her legs. A loud moan filled the air and her hips bucked as sensations ripped through her. "Sweet Goddess."

Graham raised his face and rested it on her upper thigh as he watched Willow's face. She was glorious and he didn't think he'd ever get tired of looking at the picture that she presented. "How's that for a lesson?"

The red head slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Graham. "Not bad… for a beginning. Up for another round?" Her eyes drifted down to his erection and she smirked. "Why, yes it seems you are."

A growl was the only warning Willow had as Graham gripped her waist and spun to reverse their positions. He winked at her as she found herself gazing down at him. "I believe it's your turn now. I'll try not to just close my eyes and think of England while you try your best."

Willow's eyes gleamed in triumph as a hiss escaped Graham's lips when she slowly lowered herself on him. "Thinking of England, now?"

Graham's fingers dug into Willow's hips, not caring that there would be bruises later. His hips rose to meet hers as they both raced toward bliss. With a final shout Graham grasped Willow tightly as she flung her head back and arched her back in ecstasy.

He drew her into his arms as they lay entangled together and placed a soft kiss on the side of her temple. "Love you, Willow."

Willow smiled as she snuggled into his embrace, Graham always made her feel safe and loved. "Love you, too."


	23. Part 23

Part 23

Sam stopped in front of a small knoll, her eyes scanned the area as she made sure there were unobserved. Not seeing anyone besides the small group surrounding her, she motioned for one of her team to lift the seal that covered the underground facility.

The agent approached the seal warily, he'd heard what the Initiative and Maggie Walsh had done down there and he wasn't real anxious to open the tomb. His muscles strained as he pulled to open the air lock.

Spike rolled his eyes as he watched the agent struggle to open the door that would have taken him less than a second to unlock. "Need a hand, mate?" he smirked as the agent's face turned red.

The satisfying hiss of stale air accompanied the door's opening. "Got it, thanks anyway." The agent growled as he stepped aside.

Buffy wrinkled her nose as the smell reached her. "Eww, what's that smell?"

"Rotting flesh." Spike answered as he watched Sam lower a rope down into the hole.

Buffy's eyes widened as she turned to the nearest person on Sam's team. "What? You just left them there? Sealed them in?"

The agent rolled his eyes at her naiveté. "What did you expect them to do? Have a mass demon burial in Sunnydale? Or maybe they could have blown up the facility so there was a lovely crater in the middle of town? The less obtrusive method was to seal them up where no one would likely find them."

Sam interrupted an argument that was waiting to happen between Buffy and one of the team as she gave Buffy her rope and repelling hook. "Let's go."

Spike shook his head at Sam's offer of equipment and jumped down into the hole without a backward glance.

Buffy reluctantly put her gear on and slipped the rope through the hook on her waist. As she began her descent, memories of the battle with Adam played across her mind's eye. Buffy had been estranged from Willow then as well. She glanced down to see Spike waiting for her at the bottom. If anyone had told her back then that Spike would be her ally and Willow would be the 'demon of the week' they had to destroy she would have laughed.

"You alright there, Slayer?"

Buffy gave Spike a sad smile. "Yeah. Just remembering the last time I was here. You okay?"

Spike looked around the facility and felt a cold rage fill him. "Been better."

Sam waited until the last of her team unhooked their ropes before speaking into her head piece. "Let there be light." She grinned over at Buffy, "I've always wanted to say that."

They all blinked rapidly as their eyes became adjusted to the bright light that now filled the facility. Spike tensed and Buffy went into battle stance beside him when they heard footsteps echoing in the hall.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me."  Riley said as he crossed the threshold into the main room. "I even brought company."

Buffy relaxed when she realized who had spoken. "Riley?!"

Riley barely acknowledged Spike as he passed him and mumbled, "Assface."  He drew Buffy into a warm hug before going to stand next to his wife. "Are you sure about this, Buffy?"

Buffy glance over at Spike and their eyes met briefly before she looked back at Riley. "I'm sure."

Riley motioned for the doctors to come forward. "Right then, let's get started."

A noise from between the bookshelves caught Giles attention as he placed a box onto the table. His brow wrinkled in confusion as the shop was closed and he thought himself to be alone. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Did you forget me so soon, English?"

Giles stood rooted to the spot as Jenny came strolling out of the shadows. "J-Jenny?"

The entity wearing Jenny's face raised its hand to caress Giles' cheek. Before it could touch him, he jerked his head back. "You're not real."

"And after I made such an effort to come to you", the entity said with a wry smile. "Do you have any idea, Rupert what I had to go through so you can see me?"

Tears glistened in Giles' eyes as he looked at Jenny. "J-Jenny!" He took a halting step closer, but before he could reach her Jenny began to pace.

The entity turned to face Giles, "you have to stop her, English."

"Stop who?"

"You know who. How could you let Buffy do what she's doing? Did you forget what Angelus did to me… to you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then how could you have agreed with Buffy to get rid of Spike's chip? Don't you think he'll seek vengeance? How many more innocents will join me in death before you stop your Slayer?"

Giles' head reeled back as if he'd been slapped. Why was Jenny attacking him this way? His mind worked furiously, there was something wrong here. There was a grain of truth in Jenny's words, but it wasn't like Jenny to attack verbally like that. Even after the whole Eyghon incident, when she had every right to attack, she never did.

"You're not Jenny."

The entity slowly clapped as it morphed into Buffy. "Very good, Watcher. I was told by someone very close to you that you were quite clever."

"Ethan." Giles said through clinched teeth.

"Good guess, but alas no. The only hint I'll give you is the prodigal will soon be coming home."

Giles closed his eyes in despair. Who else would be the prodigal, except Willow? How had she gone so far as to work with this being? "Willow."

"Give the Watcher a cigar. Though she prefers to be called 'Red Death' now. Oh, and she's not the only one returning to dear old Sunnydale. The aptly named 'Hunter' will be joining her."

"Who are you?" A muscle ticked in Giles' jaw as he struggled to reign in his emotions. He needed a calm head and he needed to know why the entity wanted Spike's chip intact.

"Ah, ah, ah. That would be cheating if I told you all the answers. I know how much you enjoy researching."

The entity morphed into Angel as Giles watched. "You should ask your Slayer abut the last time I was in Sunnydale. I paid her a last vampire lover a visit." Angel leaned over to whisper in Giles' ear, "what is it about vampires that gets your Slayer so hot, huh Rupes? First it was Angel and not it's Spike. Disgusting really."

Before Giles could comment, the entity disappeared leaving the store empty once again. He sighed in frustration, Giles was no closer to the answer than he was when 'Jenny' appeared.

All he knew now was that Willow and Graham were fighting on the side of evil and they were coming to Sunnydale. Giles knew that he could do whatever was needed to defeat Willow, but he wasn't sure the others could.  He would do it with a heavy heart, but he would stop Willow by any means necessary.


	24. Part 24

Part 24

The agent adjusted the parabolic listening device receiving the signal from Agent Finn. She turned to her partner, "do we have a go?"

Agent Rodriquez checked the terminal in front of him. The signal waves were well within the normal range. "Everything's a go. We have a signal."

Agent Viggiano turned her attention back to her listening device and placed the headphones in her ears. A wry smile tilted her lips as the reception began. "Why is it that every time I listen in to this group they're always arguing?"

Rodriquez grinned at his partner, "it's still amazes me that the they have the success rate that they have." He stopped talking abruptly and held up a hand to signal Agent Viggiano. He listened intently to a voice that was coming over his headset. "Confirmation on Harris' arrival. He's moving toward our location."

"Instructions? Is he considered a threat?"

"Negative. We are to back up Agents Finn if needed. Harris is not considered a threat at this time."

Agent Viggiano pulled back slightly from the window as headlights danced across the windowpane. "Harris has arrived."

Xander rested his head on the steering wheel as he sat in the Summer's driveway. How can he tell the others that Willow is gone for good? He'd driven around Los Angeles for hours after he'd left 'Red Death' in the bar. The vampire community were down about a dozen vamps as he'd taken his anger and frustration out on them.

He decided it was better to just get it over with, quickly and cleanly. Hopefully, with a minimum of heart ache.  Xander took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and opened the car door.

"That's not what I meant!" Buffy's angry voice floated out to Xander as he opened the front door.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Buffy, Giles, Spike, Sam and Riley all turned as one at Xander's entrance.

"Xander!" Buffy smiled and drew him into a tight hug.

"Hey Buff. What's going on?"

"Giles had an encounter with the First."

Xander wrinkled his brow, "The First? As in the First that wanted Angel dead after he came back, that First?" At Buffy's nod he turned to Riley, "Is that what brings you to Sunnydale?

Riley returned Xander's smile, "Not exactly. I was here as a favor to Buffy, but I'm staying to help with the fight."

Xander turned his attention back to Buffy. "Do I want to know what the favor was for?"

Buffy's eyes darted over to Spike and Giles before answering Xander. "Probably not."

Sam and Riley had been watching Xander closely since he entered the room. They had been briefed on his encounter with Willow and Graham earlier, before the new assignment began. Riley had been slightly suspicious of Xander's leaving Los Angeles without a fight. The Xander he remembered would have fought harder and stayed longer to convince Willow to let him into her life again.

Riley's assignment was to have been behind the scenes at Sunnydale, but that had changed on his superior, Agent Williamson's orders. The Agency felt that Xander may be a loose canon, but not enough of a threat to take him out of the picture.  Riley had been chosen to give his assessment and only on his orders would Xander be taken care of.

Xander looked over at Buffy, "let me guess, big bad wants to open Hellmouth, apocalypse begins, and end of the world as we know it, blah, blah, blah. How does that involve Riley and Sam? We've stopped apocalypses before without their help… no offense."

Riley smiled at Xander, "none taken."

Xander ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Well, I guess your news tops my news, or it's about the same. I found Willow and from what you've said I can guess who you think her new boss is."

"The First visited Giles yesterday and told him that Willow and Graham were coming." Buffy said as she moved to Xander's side. "As much as I don't want to believe that Willow would do this I have to be prepared."

"What? You really think that Willow would help ANYONE open the Hellmouth? Believe me, I know she's not the Willow we know." Xander winced at the memory of his conversation with her. "But, there is NO way she'd help with the opening of a Hellmouth."

"You're right. I don't think she would, Xander." Buffy laid a hand on his shoulder giving it a small squeeze. "But, as the Slayer I can't let my feelings for Willow stop me."

"Bullshit!" Xander exploded as he stepped away from Buffy. "You ALWAYS let your feelings guide you."

Buffy opened her mouth to defend herself but Xander wouldn't let her. He raised a finger to begin counting. "One, you didn't tell anyone that Angel had returned from hell. Two, you went after Faith to use her Slayer blood to save your vampire boyfriend. Three, your reliance on Spike, our former enemy, who has long since stopped being such a fount of information."

Before Xander could continue Giles yelled, "enough! That's enough, Xander. We need to be prepared for the worst, but hope for the best. Our lives might depend on it."

Xander turned to Riley, "what about you? Are you planning to take out your friend?"

"Sam and I are ready to do whatever is necessary to neutralize the threat." Riley gave the standard Agency non-answer that could be taken either way.

Xander looked at the determined faces of Buffy, Giles and Riley and knew that if there was even the slightest chance that he could save Willow he'd take it. He KNEW that Willow was 'Red Death', but there was no way 'Red Death/Willow' would let the Hellmouth open. He'd also do whatever was necessary to neutralize the threat.

The last time Buffy had seen Xander this upset was when Willow had been kidnapped and he'd promised to kill her if anything happened to Willow. As she looked at him, Buffy was sure the threat was still there… even if it was unspoken.


	25. Part 25

Part 25

Graham pulled Willow's hand up to his lips and lightly kissed her knuckles. "You ready for this?"

Willow dragged her eyes away from the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign and glanced over at Graham. So many lives depended on this mission's success. It wasn't just the save the world it's an apocalypse, this was a take down the ultimate evil and save the world.

"I'm ready. I had one of the best teachers train me for this." Willow gave Graham a reassuring smile. Well, as reassuring as she could manage.

"Riley and Sam have taken their positions with Buffy. We're in the final stages of the mission, which is the critical part of any operation. There are a lot of unknown factors that Riley, Sam and their team will help defuse, but ultimately it's up to us and the others in deep undercover."

"Thanks, honey. That makes me feel so much better."

Graham smiled over at Willow, "just being a helpful teacher."

Willow returned Graham's smile. She actually did feel better, he had reminded her that there were agents in position. The agents were undercover and in the open, to assist them in defeating the First.

"Home, sweet home courtesy of the Agency." Graham said as he pulled into the driveway of a small house.

Willow turned surprised eyes to Graham, "the Agency owns a house in Sunnydale?"

"This one and many more like it all over the world. It's much easier to blend in when you own a home in the neighborhood. People are suspicious about strangers roaming their territory but a new neighbor doesn't cause a stir."

Graham opened the door for Willow and almost ran into her when she stopped abruptly.

"Spike! How did you get in here? Did Buffy send her lapdog to greet the Prodigal?" Willow narrowed her eyes at Spike and raised her hands in case she needed to do a quick defensive spell. How the hell had he gotten into their home without an invite? Was the home owned by one of the many friendly demons at the Agency? If so, she'd have to have a talk with her superior. You'd think they would have known that vampires could enter the home of a demon without an invitation.

The First morphed into Jesse. "Is that better? So many forms to choose from I couldn't decide which one to take to welcome you back to Sunnydale."

Willow recovered quickly and smirked at 'Jesse'. "I was surprised to see Spike. I expected a direct confrontation with Buffy not her faithful companion, the neutered Spike."

Graham slid his arm around Willow's waist as he came to stand beside her. "The time table for the operation been moved up?" He nor Willow had expected to meet with the First so soon on their arrival. Graham wondered what had happened to make the First alter his plans.

'Jesse' turned to Graham with a smile, "I like that about you, Hunter. Always so eager to get started and the first to cut to the bottom line. Yes, the plans have moved forward slightly. The Slayer's been distracted sooner than planned."

Willow raised an eyebrow, "Buffy's not easily distracted. She may appear a scatterbrain, but believe me she's very focused."

The First morphed into Buffy and smiled warmly at Willow. "But, she's been distracted before hasn't she, Red Death? Her heart always gets in the way. It seems she has a weakness for vampires and it's easily exploited. Frankly, I'm surprised others haven't used it."

Willow inwardly winced on Buffy's behalf on the truth of those words. "Actually, Angelus exploited that particular flaw. It allowed Druscilla to kill Kendra and capture Giles."

'Buffy' beamed. "Angelus. Now he knew how to exploit and mentally torture. A true artisan. Too bad he returned back to Angel, though." The First smiled at Willow, "not that I blame you, of course. That's all in the past." Maggie Walsh now materialized and turned her attention to Graham. "Hunter, you'll be happy to know old friends of yours have also arrived in Sunnydale, Riley and his wife." She cocked her head to the side as she contemplated him. "UC Sunnydale having a reunion?"

Graham smirked, but tightened his arm around Willow's waist. "The agency that Riley works for keeps sending him to go against me. So far, I've maintained a perfect record of ten and zero. You'd think that they'd give up sooner or later. It's always fun to match wits with Riley and Sam."

"Well, you should have plenty of opportunities to try… at least until we open the Hellmouth."

Sam looked around the group gathered around Buffy's living room. Their faces were anxious yet determined. They may have faced a lot of apocalypses and demons, but this was so far beyond that.

This fight was something she wasn't sure of the outcome. There were contingency plans in place in case the battle wasn't going in their favor.  Plans, she was sure that she wasn't aware of and probably didn't want to know. Taking out the First and having agents on the inside, positioned to be with the next demon that would take the First's place, was too important to the Agency no to have something planned.

Her eyes met Riley's and he gave a small nod that they were ready to begin. Sam cleared her throat and all eyes turned to her.

"Buffy, I know that this is your operation and Riley and I have no intention of taking over. I want that clear from the start. We're here to lend a hand and that's it."

Buffy smiled her thanks at Sam, but she knew the government would have something planned. She'd keep her eyes open, but she couldn't afford to let her guard down. Not with anyone. "I won't get in your way if you don't get in mine. I know you guys have something planned, maybe not you but definitely your bosses. As long as it doesn't interfere with mine we're okay."

"Fair enough. We received intel this morning that Willow and Graham have arrived in Sunnydale already. We've also learned that your target, the First Evil, has been using Spike."

Giles, Buffy and Spike jumped up and began protesting Sam's announcement.

"I would bloody well know if I were being manipulated. You don't think my demon would rebel against anyone trying to control it?"

Riley crossed his arms over his chest and didn't change his facial expression as he listened to Spike protest. "There haven't been any blanks in your memories? You've not been someplace and not remembered how you got there?"

"Of course he hasn't. He's been with me… us." Buffy glared at Riley. "I don't care what you've found out, it wasn't Spike. Maybe it was the First pretending to be Spike like it was Jenny for Giles."

"Except the First can't touch anything and we found victims." Sam turned to Giles, "when you were visited did he try to touch you or anything in the store?"

Giles thought back over 'Jenny's' visit trying to recall any instance that the First touched anything. He'd been so shocked to see Jenny at first, but now his mind played over everything. "She reached out to touch me, but I jerked my head back before she could."

"Wait! How do you know the victims were Spike's?" Buffy asked.

Spike had been silent since Riley's question. There HAD been gaps in his memory, but he had thought it had been the chip's misfiring. Had the First been using him? He had awakened a few times with the taste of human blood in his mouth. Spike had thought it was just a dream, now he wasn't so sure.

"The victims that rose described their sire as Spike." Riley smirked over to the blonde vampire.

"What? You can't really believe that they'd tell you the truth!" Buffy yelled and began to pace.

A small smile tilted Riley's lips, "It's amazing what torture does to ensure that your victims tell the truth. Besides we've received confirmation from an outside source. There was a camera on the light post in the mall's parking lot that captured Spike in action. He's talking to a woman, they leave to go into the shadows and a short time later he reappears alone. The woman's drained body was found a short time later."

"That doesn't prove anything. Anything could have happened." Buffy stubbornly refused to believe Riley. She had known he always hated Spike but she didn't think he'd stoop this low.

Spike walked over to Buffy and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Buffy, stop. There WERE times that I can't remember. If the First is using me we have to find out why. Why me?"


	26. Part 26

Part 26

Xander pulled his hand through his hair trying to calm the jumbling thoughts in his mind. How could he have been so blind? With Sam and Riley's announcement and Buffy's quick defense of Spike all the pieces fell into place. Buffy had once again fallen for a vampire whether she'd admit it or not. The First, like Angelus, had exploited it. What better way to distract the Slayer than through her heart?

Spike's children; how long had Spike been making children? If the First could manipulate him while his chip was fully functioning, it could have begun when he first received it. But, even if Spike HAD been making children who was training them? That was the thought that kept coming back to the forefront of Xander's mind. Had they met Spike's children before and just not known it. One vamp like so many others? Or were they hidden somewhere to be used in this battle?

Buffy, Giles and Spike were out investigating how involved the First is with Spike. Xander knew it was a diversion like all the other diversions in their lives recently. Giles assured him that the First wouldn't likely attack until the sun went down and Xander hoped he was right.  They had been played from the very start and he was beginning to think that the game wasn't over.

Willow looked down at the necklace that she'd made for Graham. She had no idea how this battle would end besides the hopeful destruction of the First. She didn't know who would come out alive and who wouldn't, so she had put a protective charm on the necklace to guard and protect Graham as much as she could.

Graham looked up from the book he was reading as he felt Willow's small hands encircle his neck.  "What's this?"

Willow kissed the back of his neck where she had adjusted the clasp of the necklace. "Just a little something I made."

He reached up, grasped Willow's hand and pulled her around to stand in front of him. "Everything will be alright." Graham placed a soft kiss on her stomach.

"It's just a little extra help. There will be demons that haven't met Hunter and I wanted to make sure they knew you were off limits."

Graham winked as he looked up at Willow. "So placing your claim on me? I think I kinda like that."

"Ah, that's so sweet."

Willow winced as she heard Glory's voice. That was not a voice she wanted to ever hear again. She didn't really care that it was attached to the First.

Graham's hold on Willow's waist tightened slightly as he moved his head so he could see the First. "I thought so. My girl looking out for me."

"Though unnecessary as the others have been given instructions that on pain of death no one touches either of you." Glory's smile widened, "And I can be very creative on the pain of death."

Willow turned in Graham's embrace to face Glory, but kept his hands securely on her waist. "Well then, your threat and my protection as back up, should be enough to keep the demons from showing their natural fondness for the taste of human life."  She smirked, "or at least this human's life."

"How about we put that theory to the test? Ready to fight the Slayer?"

Graham looked outside and saw the sun was still shining. "Now? We're not waiting until nightfall?"

Glory winked at Graham, "Where's the fun in that? That's when they're expecting it. Always keep them guessing."

FUCK! This had been very unexpected. Willow hoped the Agency had a contingency plan in case the attack didn't begin with the night because she had absolutely no idea how she and Graham would stop the First from opening the Hellmouth on their own.

Graham smiled as he stood and began to gather his weapons. "Just give us time to get everything ready and we'll meet you there."

Willow reached for a small pistol and strapped it to her ankle. "I need to gather a few ingredients but that shouldn't take us long."

"See you in twenty minutes." The First said just before he blinked out of existence.

Willow let her head drop after the First left and Graham rubbed her shoulders hoping to get her to relax. "Everything we've done has lead us up to this point, Willow. We have to believe that the outcome will be as expected."

He had to carefully guard his words as they were never sure if the First could be invisible and still be with them.

"Right. We'll be ready to roll in twenty minutes." Riley hung up the phone and turned to Sam. "It's begun sooner than expected. We need to meet at the Hellmouth in twenty minutes."

"What about Buffy and the others? Do we have time to gather them?" Sam asked as she began to assemble her weapons.

Riley strapped stakes to his forearms before turning to Sam, "I'll call Buffy and Xander. They can gather the others and meet us there. I can only hope they're prepared."

He picked up the phone and dialed Buffy's cell phone. "Buffy? We just had word that the First is moving toward Sunnydale High now. I'll call Xander and meet you there." He didn't wait for Buffy to answer but hung up and dialed Xander's number.

Sam grinned as she strapped a crossbow and bolt across her back. She could picture Buffy's indignant face on the other end of the phone. The same one Sam was sure she wore when Riley got high handed with her.

"Xander going to meet us there?" She asked as Riley hung up the phone.

"He said he had to make a stop first but he'd be right there." Riley cocked his head to the side, "you know he didn't seem all that surprised that the First was acting now."

"Do you think he knows something we don't?"

"No, it was more like he was resigned that it happened now. Kind of like… what else can go wrong."

Sam smiled wryly at him, "let's hope nothing."

The First was wearing a form Willow didn't recognize and she wondered if it was from Graham's past or just a random dead person. Willow had no idea if anyone knew what the First truly looked like or if it even had a human-like form.

"Ready?"

Willow looked over at Graham and the group of demons that surrounded him before turning to look over her shoulder at the group of demons surrounding her.

Where were Buffy, Giles, Riley, Sam and the others? God, she hoped the Agency had been able to get in touch with Riley or anyone.

"Ready as we'll ever be. The demons posted at the entrance should warn us if Buffy and the others show up."

The First turned to a cloaked figure to his left. "Begin the ritual."

Graham tensed as the hooded figure pulled on a rope and a person fell forward. He relaxed slightly when he saw the bound male was a vampire. The hooded figure strapped the vampire onto a wooden post and leaned it over the ornate carving on the ground.

A demon approached and held out a decorative knife for use. The assistant took the knife and began to slowly cut into the flesh of the vampire, which caused the blood to run.

Willow watched in silence as the blood turned into rivulets and began to follow the ornate carvings on the seal. She briefly closed her eyes and prayed to every deity she might know for help.

"Hey! You started the party without us. That's quite rude, don't ya think?"

Willow would have wept for joy if it hadn't been so out of character when she heard Buffy's voice.

Buffy threw down one of the guard's bodies before she leapt down from the top of the stairs and onto the carving below. Before anyone could move, she had her stake out and pushed it into the chest of the vampire that was dripping blood.

She looked down at her shoes that were splattered with blood. "Okay, now I'm mad. Do you know how much I paid for these?"

A demon broke from the group and began its assault on Buffy as Giles, Spike, Xander, Riley, Sam and their team joined in. Willow waited until Buffy left the area before she threw up a barrier around the seal. No one noticed that besides keeping Buffy out, it also paused the flow of blood along the carvings.

Riley pressed the mechanism on his left forearm that caused the stake to release and staked the vampire that was approaching him from behind. Spike let his demon visage come forward and concentrated on the closest group of demons. As much as he'd like to get revenge on Red and her lover, he knew that he couldn't attack humans.

Graham raised his gun to point at the closest threat and smirked when he saw Sam pointing her gun at him. "Care to make it eleven and zero?"

He fired at the same time that Sam did catching the demon behind her in the middle of the forehead. Sam's bullet narrowly missed Graham, as he dove out of the way, and lodged in the chest of the demon fighting behind him.

Willow kept the First within range to make sure the seal wasn't opening, as she slowly approached one of Riley's team. Holding her hands as if she cupped air, she called on the energy flowing around her. Rising just above her hands was a glowing energy ball and with a smile Willow hurled it toward the team member.

Giles watched in horror as an energy ball quickly made its way toward one of Riley's men. Without thought he raised the nearest weapon he had and fired.

Willow gasped as the crossbow bolt struck her shoulder. The pain was immense and it felt as if her body were on fire. Riley closed his eyes briefly in sadness as he watched Willow crumble to the ground holding her shoulder. If only Giles had waited, he would have noticed the ball giving only a mild electrical shock to Bradford.

"WILLOW!" Xander yelled as he tried to get to her side.

"Xander, No!" Buffy yelled as the fighting continued around them.

An eerie white glow filled the room and the voice in Riley's ear crackled. "Now, Finn. Get him now!"

Riley nodded to Sam that the plan was still in place as he reached for the double bladed axe behind a nearby pole. He tossed it to Buffy who was the closest to the First. "Use it! He's corporeal."

Buffy deftly caught the axe and with one swing decapitated the being known as the First. She jumped back as the head separated from his body and landed by her feet.

At the next instant there was a sharp report of gunfire and Graham slumped down on the ground close to Willow. Sam stood over his body and smiled, "Twelve and one."

Xander quickly scurried over to Willow's body and gently laid her head on his lap. He refused to look at Giles as he softly stroked her hair and murmured into her ear. "It'll be alright, Wills."

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "I'm sorry, Xander. She has to go with us."

He looked up to see men and women in white coats carrying stretchers coming to tend to Willow, Graham and the dead bodies of the demons and the First. Xander watched as a sheet was pulled over Graham's face and his hold on Willow tightened further. He shook his head side to side, not allowing the medical team to take Willow.

Riley placed his hand over Xander's, "you have to let her go, Xander. She needs medical attention."

Xander turned furious eyes to Riley. "What so you can cure her and then kill her? NO!"

"She'll be taken care of." Sam tried to placate him. They needed to get Willow out of there and fast. She seriously needed medical help and Graham was due to wake up. It would blow their cover if it was discovered that Graham really didn't die.

"Xander, their medical team is right here. She'll get help quicker than if we take her to the hospital." Buffy tried to force Xander to let Willow go.

Giles was horrified when he saw that Riley's team member hadn't been seriously hurt from Willow's energy blast and he stared at the red stain that was beginning to spread on Willow's shoulder. For as long as he lived, he'd never forget the look of shock on Willow's face as she realized he had shot her with a crossbow.

Xander reluctantly let Willow go as he realized the truth of Buffy's words. The dark red stain on Willow's shirt was steadily getting worse and he didn't think he'd be able to get her to the hospital on time.

He turned to Sam, "One condition. I get to see her when she's well. You will not do ANYTHING to her until I see her."

Sam nodded as she looked into Xander's serious face. "Deal."


	27. Part 27

Part 27

The distant sound of beeping broke through the haze of Willow's consciousness as she blinked away the sleep. Her eyes searched the darkened room and a soft smile lit her face when she saw Graham asleep in a nearby chair.

She tried to remember what had happened at Sunnydale High and the events of the battle. Did they defeat the First? The last thing Willow remembered was the pain of being hit by a crossbow bolt. She reached her hand up to her shoulder and rubbed at the bandage there. It was a good thing that she and Graham had worn their vests or Giles' bolt would have done more damage than it had. The plan had been to have Riley and Sam shoot Willow and Graham so everyone would think they were dead. They were to get new identities after the Mission, Willow wasn't sure if that was still the plan or not.

She turned slightly on her side so she could see Graham better and the rustling of the sheets woke him up.

"Hey, you." Graham slipped into the bed beside Willow and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Willow snuggled into his embrace and lay her head on his chest. "Did we win?"

"Did you have a doubt? Riley said that Buffy killed the First."

A soft smile lit Willow's features, "Buffy saves the day again. I'm glad."

"With a little help from the Agency. How are you feeling?" Graham lifted Willow's chin so he could see her face.

She wrinkled her nose at him, "There are some definite Willow owies but I'll live."

He placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and slightly tightened his hold on her. "Sam says that they've been asking to see you. Well, mostly Xander has been demanding to see you, Mr. Giles has asked how you are and Buffy wants to talk to you."

Willow cringed, she'd hoped to avoid this with the whole Riley/Sam killing her scenario. "Is the plan still in place for us to have new identities?"

"Yes, but with a slight difference. We're being transferred out of covert ops."

Willow sat up straight and winced at the pain in her shoulder. "NO! They can't do that to you! It's my fault that this turned out bad. It's my connection to Buffy and the others that messed things up. It's what you've always loved. They can't take that away from you because of me!"

Graham silenced her with a kiss. "This was the ultimate goal for me, Willow. Taking down the First and putting other agents in place to be with the new regime. I had planned to transfer out of covert ops in the future, this just moved my timetable up a bit. They're keeping us as a team and we'll be heading up a force like Riley and Sam's. Red Witch and Hunter tragically died in the battle with the First, or so the rumors will say, and they'll be circulating the demon community. Only a few close friends and relatives will know that Willow and Graham survived." He cupped her cheek and caressed her lips with his thumb. "The Agency has given its consent for Xander, Buffy, and Mr. Giles to know the truth."

A small tear escaped Willow's eye and ran down her cheek at Graham's announcement. He leaned down and kissed it away and was very glad that he'd insisted he be the one that told Willow the news. "They're setting up a meeting with them as soon as you're released."

Willow stood outside in the hallway looking through the two-way mirror at Giles, Buffy and Xander. They'd just signed the confidentiality agreement and were waiting for whatever was to come next.

Graham slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. "Riley's almost ready to start. I think he's looking forward to seeing Buffy and the other's speechless."

She snuggled into his embrace, drawing strength and comfort from his arms, "I've hated having them think I was the big bad, but now that it's time for them to know the truth I'm nervous."

Before Graham could respond, Sam stepped up beside them, "Riley's about to begin. You okay?"

Willow stepped out of his embrace and turned to Sam, "Nervous, but okay."

Riley smiled as he entered the room. "Before you meet with Red Death I wanted you to meet someone else. A relatively new recruit that was very instrumental in bringing down the First and allowing him to be defeated. She was recruited a few months ago but the Agency had their eye on her long before then." He turned to the open door and motioned for someone to enter.

"She's a little nervous meeting you guys so I hope you make her feel at home."

"Riley, we just want to see Willow. Couldn't we have done a meet and greet after?" Buffy asked and placed a fake smile on her face as she heard footsteps.

"I don't know, Buff. I think a meet and greet might be a nice way to start." Willow said as she walked in the room.

Giles, Xander and Buffy looked from Willow to Riley and back again. "Are you saying…." Buffy for the first time in a long time was speechless. She'd believe the rumors, she'd believed Angel and the others that Willow had turned bad. She should have KNOWN. She should have known that Willow wouldn't have turned from them and their fight no matter what.

Graham entered the room behind Willow and watched as Xander's mouth opened and closed. "You… you're dead. I saw them put you in a body bag."

Xander turned his attention to Willow and couldn't help feeling hurt. She should have trusted him enough to know he wouldn't have said ANYTHING. Why hadn't she told him the truth when they were alone?

Willow chewed on her lip when she saw the flash of hurt in Xander's eyes before he quickly pushed it away. She willed the tears away, but was afraid they were pooling in her eyes anyway.

She didn't take her eyes off Xander, "I'm sorry, Xan. I couldn't tell you. Not only was my life at stake, but so was Graham's and the entire mission with the First. If it makes you feel better I was miserable for days after. And… and the reason you were having flashes of my life was because you were the only one I still felt a connection to." She didn't notice the slight tensing of Buffy and Giles at her words, but Graham did.

Xander pulled her into a tight hug, "Really? No, never mind. It doesn't make me feel better that you were miserable. Okay, maybe it does a little."

Willow smiled as she gently disengaged herself from Xander. Buffy and Giles had yet to say anything and she was nervous. She cleared her throat slightly before turning to Buffy and Giles.

"Um, first I want to say I'm sorry." Willow clinched her fingers together. "I'm sorry that I made you think our fight made me turn bad. I'm sorry that my actions made you doubt yourselves and me. If… if you don't want to see me ever again I understand. We… I just wanted you guys to know that I did continue the good fight and you don't have to worry about me anymore."

Buffy didn't answer, she just ran and pulled Willow into a tight hug. "Can't breathe, Slayer strength."

Buffy giggled and loosened her hold on Willow. "I should have known you wouldn't turn and that you'd still fight for the good guys. I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry I doubted you and that I believed what you wanted me to believe."

Willow looked up at Giles who had yet to say anything.

Giles cleared his throat and hoped he could speak before the tears threatened. Of the three he felt it more keenly. He alone had physically harmed Willow. Yes, it was because he thought he was protecting someone, but that didn't lessen his feelings of guilt. Giles didn't think he'd ever get the sight of Willow's face out of his mind as the crossbow bolt was released.

He held open his arms and Willow ran into them. "I'm so sorry, Willow. I'm sorry I caused you pain, both mentally and physically."

Willow interrupted before Giles could continue, "Don't. Please don't. You did what you thought best and if our roles were reversed I would have stopped you from hurting someone, too. Besides, I wore a vest so it wasn't as bad as it looked. I'm not saying it wasn't worse than… oh I don't know, making you blind but we can call it even."

Giles smiled as he tightened his hold on Willow. Buffy giggled and wrapped her arms around Giles and Willow. Xander yelled, "Group hug!" and wrapped his arms around them all.

Riley turned to Graham with a smile, "That's your future. They're a tight bunch, are you sure your ready for that?"

He looked at the smile on Willow's face and knew that he'd do anything and everything in his power to keep her just that happy. "I'm ready."

Riley smiled over at Graham, "You have it bad." He rubbed his hands in anticipation of returning the favor. Graham had teased Riley relentlessly during his courtship of Sam. "Just remember that pay back's a bitch."


End file.
